A Blast from the Past
by XxdoctorwhofanxX
Summary: Post Doomsday,DRAMA,Rose is coping well, its been 4 years, but when something happens on the 15th of July 2010 while relaxing, Rose has to make the most important decision of her life, what will she do?And what mysterious happenings await for Miss Tyler
1. Dealing with the loss

Hey guys well my name is Mazza, and this my friends is my first ever fan fiction, so please bare that in mind. I have done about 3 chapters or more, but before I continue id like to receive some reviews and remember, I'm in set 3 for English, so not very good at it but I think my story came out OK. But as usually reviews are accept with many thanks!

_Short Summary:_ After Doomsday, Rose is coping well, its been 4 years, but when something happens on the 15th of July while relaxing, Rose has to make the most important decision of her life, what will she do?

I don't own the doctor or rose or any other characters apart from The Minister. You can't use this character with out asking me.

I don't own Doctor who either that would be the BBC

Well thank you and I hope you enjoy the read please review the first chapter and ill put the next chapter up VERY soon, I would first like to understand what you think. Any way enough said enjoy! Bye!

**Blast from the Past**

**_Chapter 1  
Dealing with the loss_**

Rose stood there motionless as the reality of what happened sank in. She had lost him. Lost _her_ Doctor. _Her_ Time Lord. _Her_ love of her life. How on Earth was she going to get over such a huge loss? As the bitter wind sliced across as moist cheeks she felt hollow, empty and useless. That was something which the Doctor gave to her, he gave her purpose. A reason to get up everyday from the comfort of her room in the TARDIS, to go and boldly explore alongside him. She considered what she had as a gift and a blessing. Just being able to spend a day with him was more than what she thought she deserved.

As her mother comforted her and helped her, they left the deadly silent beach of Norway and were on their way back to the Powell Estate, back home.

Rose cringed at the thought of the tiny flat compared to the open space of the TARDIS. Even though her mother, father and Mickey thought she had settled in. _Father_. It still felt strange to her to say that word, almost surreal. And there again was another thing to thank the Doctor for, giving her a father, though possessively her rightful father was dead, she let in this Peter Tyler as if he was no different. And according to her mother he was not that different to how she remembered him, and of course how she remembered him. Memories of the Doctor and there early adventures flooded there way into her mind and almost relieved her.

As they drove across the bumpy road Mickey placed an arm round her shoulder and he leant in towards her whispering, "If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you."

Rose flinched a little and felt like hurting him. In fact she felt like slapping him there and then, but she realised how unfair she had been to him, and how wrong she was in that small instant to judge him and assume he was trying to replace the Doctor. She mentally hit herself. _You don't even deserve Mickey, what on Earth did the Doctor see in you?_

The answer to that of course was love. She knew that he loved her, even if he didn't say it she knew it, and so did everyone else there present at that moment in time, in which he was about to declare his love for her. Declare that he would have burned hundreds of stars if it meant one more second with her. That was until time ran out. It was probably just that one thought that pained her the most, the cruel irony. A Time Lord defeated by the very essence and meaning to his life, _time_.

Finally they arrived home, Rose had decided to crash out of the sofa as Peter and Jackie said goodbye to Mickey.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here over night? It's been a long and difficult day for all of us. And anyway I'm sure you could keep Rose company, she needs all the support she can get." Jackie said, in a low and emotionless voice. She felt like she was going to fall apart, but if by putting on a brave face and a smile she could increase the chances of Rose getting better then she'd walk to the end of the Earth to do so.

Mickey replied quietly and thoughtfully, "No, thanks Jackie, and I think this is something Rose needs to get over in her own time. Sure I'll be there to comfort her when she needs someone, but all in all I think that it is safe to safe that Rose is getting better, even if progress is slow. I mean look Jackie, she has a job, a job for goodness sake! And believe me for her to be able to stoop back down to this level of a 'life' is incredible. That girl is a picture of maturity and boldness. You should be very, very proud parents." 

Pete who had been extremely quiet nodded slowly and said, "I couldn't have asked any more from that child, in fact I sometimes feel like I don't even deserve you lot. I was so cold to Rose the last time I saw her, and sometimes I wonder now will she blame me from taking her away from the man she loved so dearly…"

Jackie stepped in and replied so fast it almost frightened the two men beside her, "Don't you even dare to say that Pete Tyler!"

Jackie was hushed down by both of them and they all decided it was time to stop now and just sleep. Mickey left and headed back towards his flat and Jackie and Pete headed to bed, leaving Rose be.

Rose however was awake and heard everything at the door. Tears began to sting at the back of her eyes as she felt so miserable and yet so loved in one go. It was almost painful. She was so grateful that she wasn't on her own. And she knew from then on she would not let them down by curling up and watch the world fly by as she mourned her dear loss. She wouldn't disappoint her family, and she wouldn't disappoint her Doctor.

_Have a fantastic life Rose!_

Even now when he was millions of light-years away from her, his words soothed and echoed through out her mind and a slight smile crept to the corner of her lips. He gave her something no other man could, he gave her hope, love, and will all in that one sentence.

"I wont disappoint you Doctor, I will miss you but I wont disappoint you" she whispered into the dark and silent night as she reached for a cover conveniently placed by her side and snuggled into a large pillow and let the ever tempting force of slumber overcome her.

Well? Good or bad? It gets better I assure you! And yes there is a good plot line shortly coming! But as a little introduction to my story what do you think? Please review!  
thanks mazza xx


	2. The Impossible and beyond

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they have spurred me on hehe! Well anyway I told you I would update relatively fast and here you go, on the same day of publishing the story I give you chapter number 2! Enjoy you guys, and don't worry there is still loads to come!

Disclaimer is stated in the first chapter!

Enjoy Mazza xxxxx

_**Chapter 2  
The impossible and beyond:**_

It had been 3 years since that night and Rose had pulled herself together and was running her own life. Needless to say her family were so proud of her, and Mickey had turned out to be a great man, and a great father.

No she didn't have a child, and no she wasn't in a relationship with Mickey. Mickey had only 2 years ago met a young talented artist called Michelle and after about 6 months of dating Mickey popped the question and they got married. Rose was overwhelmed with happiness for them both. Not only had her best friend found someone truly good enough for him but her and Michelle had grown to be very close friends. Shortly after the wedding they had a little boy, Nicholas, who was almost a mirror image of Mickey. It sometimes terrified Rose to even look at the Nicholas, in a comical sense of course. She adored that child, and was completely honoured that Mickey and Michelle asked her to be the God-Mother. She wasn't sure if she could really look after a child if worse came to worse but she knew that if anything were to happen to Mickey and Michelle she would look after that child as if it were her own.

Rose had left for work. After leaving her previous job long ago Rose began her own business, a family business called _Tyler Supermarket_. Yes it wasn't a very original name but the main point was the Tyler name was out there and was seen. The business was doing extremely well and had branched out quite far. She ran the business along side her father. She was the Managing Director, and he was too. The thought of how far she had come over the past few years gave her inspiration to continue to move on and move forward. She was in a way 'over' the Doctor, but she never forgot him. But one thing puzzled her mind, did she still love him?

Rose had just recently come out of a relationship with a young man about 5 years older than over her. Her reason for ending the relationship was that she felt it was going no where. His name was Serron, and he was a nice man but not someone she felt she could marry or in fact her children with.

Distracted from her long trail of thought Rose's mobile rang, it as her mum.

"Hello mum, what is it? You know you shouldn't be phoning me at work I have a million and one things to do!"

"I was just phoning to make sure you were feeling ok!" Jackie mumbled in a slightly mocked hurt voice. Rose could see straight through it though.

"Mum…what do you need now…" Rose groaned as she shook her head in her hands.

Jackie had recently broken her foot as she tripped over a soft toy belonging to Rose's younger and latest arrival to the Tyler family, called Jordan. She was a beautiful and talented girl but who also had a knack for getting in trouble. Though she was only 4 years old, Rose could tell she had the spirit of a wild and ragging animal. Strange but when it came to understanding human qualities, Rose found herself able to pin point key features that defined people and what described their personality.

"You couldn't pick up some biscuits could you Rose?" Jackie whined.

"Sure ok, but mum please either leave a message with the secretary or text me! Don't phone me ok mum? It's really distracting!" Rose explained in as calm a manner as she could draw from within.

"OK OK love, well see you when you come home bye!"

Before Rose could reply Jackie had hung up. She had achieved what she wanted from the phone call and had hung up. She detected a hint of anger but Rose knew she had it coming. Hadn't she just told her mum to cease and limit contact with her? She would deal with that later, right now she needed to go down to the loading department where they received their goods, seems like there was a problem with collecting the goods.

As she left her brightly lit office she passed by her father's office and waved at him through the glass window which had its blinds opened fully. He waved back as he busily chatted away to someone on the phone, whilst every once in a while checking through some papers and reading some numbers.

He suddenly waved his hands in a panic and Rose stood still as Pete asked the caller to hold. He rushed out of the office and greeted Rose.

"Hey love you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad thanks and you?"

After a little father and daughter chit-chat Pete was telling Rose that he had sorted out the problems at the loading department.

"Thanks Dad, what was the problem then?"

"Oh nothing really, but you know how fussy these delivery companies get nowadays."

She nodded. He was right, recently it seemed like all companies were trying to do was out smart a customer and blag them for more money than what their service to you is worth.

"Rose take a break and go have a walk in the park, I know you have been a little stressed recently what with your recent break-up with Serron. Go chill out."

Rose was about to reply and say no and that she had only got into work, but her dad had just offered her something she needed, and without hesitation she accepted the offer and thanked her dad. She also reassured him she'd be back soon so she could help with the work they shared out. As she left her dad bolted back into his office and picked up the phone and began to apologise several times to the caller. Rose giggled and walked off, out the building and towards the park. The Powell Estate had been recently done up by the council and a new park was built. It was gorgeous, and Rose found herself spending much time there.

She sat down on a bench and looked on at what could only have been described as beautiful. The birds were singing and the clouds in the sky had disappeared to let the much needed sunlight pour down upon the park. The feeling of warmth began to absorb Rose's skin and she felt at ease. Like some magical and yet mysterious force had relieved her of some invisible load upon her shoulders. As a gentle breeze blew by Rose had a sudden chill rush down her spine and she sat up as a reflex.

And then it happened. On the 15th of July 2010, in the Powell Estate Park it happened and she was all alone to witness this moment. The sound of a whining engine slowly growing in pitch and again decreasing in pitch caught her senses. _Could it be? No, impossible. IMPOSSIBLE! _She cried within her mind. Her heart had been caught in her throat as she slowly turned around once the sound had stopped. As she stood and faced the object she let out a half sob half scream. There before her stood the TARDIS.

- - - - - - - -

OO! Cliffhanger I know! Well you guys what do you think? Again as usual please review again and tell me what you think! Your reviews are always accepted with many thanks, just the fact that you spend your time reading my humble stories and reviewing means so much to me!  
Thanks Mazza xxxx


	3. A New Arrival

Hey guys! Wow thanks again for the great reviews! I'll take everything you guys said into account! 3 uglybug 3 I hope your alright after your little spazy fit… and to all you doctor/rose fans out there who are reading this, I'm sorry to say I cant put any sort of comment on those statements! Not one! I am currently still writing ahead (so don't worry I have done a few more chapters – however im no where near finished! Soo much too write! Aaah!), but ill comment a bit more (maybe) once I get deeper into the story and have uploaded more chapters! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest! Have fun  
Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006

Disclaimer, as said in chapter one and no one can use this plot line without my permission, cheers guys bye!

_**Chapter 3  
A new arrival**_

Rose stood there motionless for about fifteen minutes when she finally pulled herself together. _Come on Rose, get it together. There must be some mistake._ Another voice in her mind then attacked her thought. _MISTAKE? It just damn well materialised. I don't think human technology is quite there yet don't you? _She then laughed at herself for talking to herself. She was so deep in thought that she forgot about what she should do. If this really was the Doctor then why wasn't he out here coming to see her! That must have been his reason for coming right? Maybe he was trying all this time to come back to her and her finally cracked it!

As she stared in wonder she began noticing subtle differences. The Shape of the door was odd. It had a slightly curved corners rather than a sharp point edge. The sign on the door stated that it was a Public Box but that it was out of order. _Strange_. She thought.

The Next thing she did was perhaps the most stupid and yet bold thing Rose had done in the last 4 years. She knocked on the door. She prayed and prayed that he would open the door and give her one of his world class grins which she had missed for so long. But instead after she knocked on the door she began to hear the noise of unlocking chains. It was so amusing, had the Doctor passed domestic-like chains found in the 21st Century London? Once the noise had stopped the door flung open and Rose stepped inside the box.

"Doctor?" she managed to whimper.

But before she continued she was completely in awe at the change in the room she stood. The basic structure was the same however the railings were a different pattern and the floor was solid metal. Maybe this is what he meant long ago about him redecorating the TARDIS.

Before she could think any further Rose heard a voice.

"Hello!" It chirped in a very similar accent to Rose's.

Rose who was now completely stunned beyond thought replied quietly, "Doctor?"

The man who stood before her was not the Doctor as she previously knew him to be. Oh God, had he regenerated? The man before her was tall, slim, though slightly well built, blue eyes slightly ruffled dirty blonde hair and a very subtle grin was plastered on his face.

"Uhh… well this is odd, I was expecting you to be a little more shocked than that, I mean its not every day a human sees something that is small on the outside and big on the inside! And I also couldn't help but hear, twice, you calling me 'Doctor'." He stammered.

Rose was confused. Had the Doctor lost his mind? Why should she be shocked she travelled with him for so long!

He continued, "My name young lady is The Minister. And you are?"

"I…I…" Rose coughed and tried again "My name is Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Well Rose, gorgeous name by the way" he winked whilst saying the last part, and Rose found herself blushing, "tell me how you are not stunned by the difference in size of the outside from the inside"

"Its Time Lord technology". The Minister was stunned and shocked, his eye grew wide and the dimmed light inside the room was being swallowed by the huge holes within his eyes.

"Now how did a young 21st Century human come to know that then? Hmm?"

"Well…" She turned her back in an instant realising what she was about to say and go on to talk about. Could she do that? Could she really bring up all those painfully memories from the past? Painfully tears began to sting in the back of her eyes. Rose suddenly felt a hand gripping her shoulder and with that one touch he seemed to be able to win over her trust and bring out the bravery within. No one since the Doctor had been able to do that to her. She felt strangely comforted by the hand and smiled as she turned around.

Somehow the Minister began to sense not only her discomfort but how delicate and fragile she was when it came to this issue. He decided was going to tread carefully and needed to look out for Rose. She knew stuff she wasn't meant to know for thousands and thousands of years to come.

"I used to travel alongside a Time Lord, going by the name of The Doctor."

"Aah yes now I see why you brought me here girl" He motioned to the green column in the middle. Rose smiled as thoughts of the Doctor and his 'old girl' came bursting into her mind.

"I see your TARDIS means much to you too"

"Ooo! Well aren't we the clever one! Knowing the name of my time travelling machine! Well then seems like you know much more than I thought!"

Rose smiled as their eyes locked and she felt as though slowly and carefully he was off loading any last painful and agonizing thoughts of the Doctor, and turning it into something she felt she could speak of more freely to him.

"But I'm afraid The Doctor isn't here, not anymore, we got separated. And I'm afraid you wont find him either." Rose's voice began to die down in tone and in strength. "He is in a parallel universe."

"Well then, if my TARDIS brought me here to see you then maybe all hope isn't lost ay? Yes I know it is impossible to travel between universes but I have a knack to try and do the impossible." He grinned, and what a grin! It was so innocent and yet conveyed so much mischief.

"But wait!" Rose cried, suddenly remembering, "You can't be a Time Lord! They were all wiped out in the Time War! How did you survive?"

"I and this Doctor friend of yours are the only two Time Lords remaining. I have been trying to find him for the past three years. I suppose finding you is a great step forward in progress, but I'm not quite sure how it will help me find the Doctor. HA! Look at me calling him already by his impersonal termed name and I haven't even met him!"

Rose smiled she felt so comfortable around his man, maybe it was because he was so like the Doctor. Maybe because he could finally take her away for some travelling and finally make her one wish come true! _Wait…is that my wish? Look how far I have come in my life. Sure it's not much compared to what I've seen but still, I can't just go jumping around the universe again and leave all this behind. Leave my family. No. Maybe I shouldn't even consider this. Rose you silly idiot he hasn't even asked you to travel with him! And this was all under the assumption he didn't already have a companion or even if he travelled around much. Maybe he just sort of did nothing on the TARDIS._

"So do you have a companion on board too?" Rose inquired in as innocent a tone she could surface using her voice, while trying to contain all these overwhelming emotions within her.

"No, I don't travel with anyone, couldn't find the right person! The people I've met are either too talkative, annoying, scared, arrogant, boring or just too normal!" He grinned ear to ear.

"Oh" she replied, saddened obviously as she seemed to have not even to have been considered by him to travel along side him. _It's for the better Rose, look just walk out of there and forget it, live on like you did before._

As Rose turned away from the Minister she began to quietly walk towards the door. She had almost reached it and had began to raise her right hand to reach out for the door to open it and leave, when she felt her left hand being grabbed on to. She froze and her muscles tensed. She turned around tentatively and gazed deeply into his eyes, unsure of what to expect next.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, it does get quite lonely in here and during my travels, and I know I said I rarely travel with a companion, but seeing as you already know so much about Time Lords, and other species I should assume, would you…would you like to travel with me?"

She was gob smacked, it was almost like when the Doctor came back and asked her to come with him, he too was a bit wary when it came to asking. But who was this man. All she knew was that he was some Time Lord, looking for the Doctor but also travels around too. How could she even consider travelling with this man! She hardly knew him!

The Minister stood their gazing deeply into her large cocoa brown eyes, waiting. Hoping. _Come on Rose, what is holding you back. I know you crave this kind of adventure. I can feel it. What is holding you back?_

"Rose?"

She snapped her head out of her day dreams and looked back to the figure in front of her. It was so difficult to tell how he felt, he bottled his emotions behind his blank and emotionless face.

Decision time Rose Tyler. Yes or No?

------

Oooo another cliffhanger!  
please guys as ever review this chapter for me and tell me what u think!  
thanks so much you guys!  
Mazza xxx  
M . J . S


	4. Decision Time

Hey guys mazza here again! Thank you so much for the great reviews! And im glad to see you guys have started to think about what this Minister could be, and how he affects this story! I love it when people try and come up with theories! I just hope I don't disappoint you guys! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer : See chapter 1

Enjoy Mazza xxx

© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Decision Time:**_

Rose stood their and realised she hadn't said anything. _Oh God I must look like a really idiot! Say something!_

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I can see" another grin. _Great Rose now he must think you're an idiot and insane!_ Except as he said this he seemed more sincere, more caring. Like he understood what she was going through, all of these questions and problems. But he didn't, did he?

"Rose, I can see that obviously travelling with this Doctor friend of yours has not only made you a stronger person but weakened you too. I'm sorry I even posed that question to you, it was stupid and insensitive of me."

"No!" Rose blurted out, she felt like she had no self control over herself anymore. What was happening to her?

Rose sighed. "The truth is Minister, I have bottled up all these emotions within me and all my memories of…of the Doctor," even saying his name was hard.

She hadn't uttered his name for so long, and yet hear she was, about to tell this strange man, this Time Lord, everything. "Ever since I lost him I have tried to push him aside, forget him and move on. And after about four years, here I am managing a successful business along side my family and finally reaching somewhere. Seeing you and this TARDIS has resurfaced a lot of painfully and happy memories. I just…I just don't know what to say or do!" she cried out the last bit as the Minister pulled Rose into an embrace. She cried into his shoulder as the Minister gently rocked her side to side.

"Sshh…Rose its fine, listen to me. I know it's hard to talk about the ones you have loved and lost, but it helps to talk. Rose if you ever want to talk about the past and your feelings on the present and the future, just come to me ok?"

Wow, how different was he to the Doctor. He did domestics! Rose smiled to this thought.

"There we go! I knew I could make you smile!" he stated proudly, as he continued to brag of his amazing qualities.

Well then maybe he isn't _completely_ different to the Doctor.

"Minister?" As Rose uttered this one word she felt like she was about to do the most dangerous yet necessary action in her life.

"Yes Rose?"

"I think I might take you up on that offer of talking." She looked up to him and smiled. He was already looking down upon her, marvelling at her features, beautiful blonde hair, large brown eyes, and gorgeous lips. The Minister laughed to himself at the last thought and aloud a small smile to crack through and show itself upon his face.

"Well then, how about you sit down there and I go get us something to drink. Oh, hope you drink tea!" he said as he walked away into the TARDIS.

"Yeah! Tea would be great thank you." She grinned at the fact this Time Lord had managed to squeeze himself into her soul and try to comfort her ever aching heart.

A few minutes later he returned with two cups of tea. The mug he handed her had a bold statement written across it reading, _Blondes do it better!_ And across his mug it said _Time Lords do it better_. She smiled at the sight and found herself beginning to giggle at what had happened within the past few minutes. Well what felt like minutes. Rose wasn't really bothered with time at the moment. The Minister sat by her on the sofa.

"Right then, I'm ready when you are!" he said this with a mocking tone.

"Well then I guess I should start from the beginning. When I first met him…"

And so they talked, well mainly Rose. She told him of how she first met the Doctor whilst working at some department store, and continued to tell him of their life threatening adventures. Until she reached the end and told him of their sad departing. She hadn't hesitated to tell him of her confession of love to him, and as he asked what the Doctor said, Rose said he began to say how his would be his last chance to tell her, and the last words he uttered were 'Rose Tyler'. At this is she broken down and the Minister was quick to sweep in and hug her and take the mug from her hand and place it on a table near by.

"Oh Rose…" he muttered.

"I don't know what to say. The time I spent with him I was waiting for him to tell me those three words, hoping that he loved me. And now I don't even know if he does!" she continued to sob wishing that all of this would end, all of this pain and hatred within her. Hatred for the shortage of time and pain for the ignorance to know how he felt towards her.

"Rose, from what you have told me I think you would have to have been extremely blind to think that he didn't love you."

At that Rose stopped her sobbing and lifted her head to stare blankly ahead at the endless space that lead to the rest of his TARDIS. Then she looked up to him and uttered two words that felt so strongly about.

"Thank you…"

"No Rose, thank you."

At this Rose was puzzled, what on Earth did she do? She just poured her heart out to this complete stranger and yet she was being thanked.

"What? ...Why?" she muttered, what on Earth could this man have been talking about?

"Rose, thank you for being so strong. You remind me that there are people in the universe that can learn to love and hate at the same time. This may sound confusing to you but it makes sense to me, and frankly that's all that matters." With this the Minister grinned and bared his perfect straight white teeth to Rose and as if grinning were a disease, Rose couldn't help herself and found herself smiling like some insane human.

Rose felt unbelievable, it was like just talking about the experience of her life had been the cure all along. Not to mention talking to a Time Lord was a bit strange and ironic but still the talking had helped. He was right.

"You were right, I do feel better, incredible…" she whispered the last word and began to tilt her head down towards her feet. The minister then placed his hand upon her chin and lifted her head back up. Rose felt so comfortable and at ease as she stared into his eyes.

"Rose, promise me this, never look down ok? Always hold your head high and be proud of what you have achieved and what you may achieve in the time to come. You're an _incredible_ human." He said the word 'incredible' with a slight mocking tone to it, to not only show he was listening to every word she said, but that he also found the word quite good at explaining how he felt.

Rose nodded to the Minister with a slight smile upon her tear stained face.

"Minister," The Minister looked to Rose as a sort of recognition of her calling, "is the offer you gave me a while ago still open?"

The Minister grinned and kept on grinning. He looked like some childish 5 year old that had got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

"It is…" he replied, "Why is there someone you know would might place a bidding on it?"

They both giggled, Rose looked up to him.

"Minister, I would love to travel with you."

They grinned even more, if that was possible. Just the thought of adventure again in Rose's life filled her with excitement and anxiety.

"Well then! I think we better get you settled into the TARDIS, don't you think?"

"Well actually, I'm going to have to kind of tell my family 'bout my decision. Can't just leave can I?"

"No, no of course not! Right then where do your family live?"

"Powell Estate"

"Well then our first adventure," he laughed, "off to the Tyler family!"

The Minister then paused in his tracks and turned to Rose, "Wait isn't your dad a millionaire? What on earth would he be doing living in an estate? Surely he must have enough money to afford a huge mansion!" he cried.

"Yea he does have enough money, but my mum didn't feel comfortable living there, we all tried it, but we were all too far away from our family and friends. So my dad agreed to move into our crummy little flat. Quite a sacrifice if you ask me, but he tells me he has never been happier in his entire life. And it really is a sign of the love between my mum and dad, it shows that when she says money don't mean anything to her, it really doesn't." Rose was smiling by then end of this little insight she gave to the Minister about her family.

The Minister smiled too, it was this kind of sentimental love between people that the Minister loved to hear so much about.

With that he turned his mind on to the matter at hand and turned a few knobs and lifted a few handles and stepped back. The TARDIS was in motion for about a few seconds and then with a slight thud they landed.

_God, how on Earth am I going to tell my family?_ Rose thought.

With that thought in mind the Minister took her hand and entwined their fingers. _What is it with Time Lords and holding hands_ she thought, whilst smiling to herself as they left for the doors of the TARDIS.

--- --- ---

OooO! Soooo what we thinking?  
Ok so its not the most exciting chapter, but it was necessary just to clear a few things up and get this party started hehe!  
Please continue to review! I enjoy hearing what you think so much! And as you already know, it really means so much to me that you review and read my first story! Thank you again so much!  
Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006


	5. Breaking the news

Hey guys Mazza here again! I had this chapter ready yesterday but fanfiction was experiencing high traffic so I couldn't upload it anyway here you go! Wow I'd really like to thank you guys who keep reviewing you really do inspire me to keep going! And for all the new reviewers thank you too! You don't understand how much each and every single review means to me. Thanks to Nathay, Jessa7, Black Sorceress, bookEnd, Eroll, Strange Principles, StarshineBaby , LarielRomeniel, scjon, 3 uglybug 3, evil is live, Totalpotterfan, Peter.J.Gaffney! All of you guys (and anyone else name I have missed out!) you guys are the greatest thanks for reviewing and please keep reviewing you guys are the best cheers!

Well anyway, now that my little intro statement is over, I pass you guys back to my fiction and hope that you enjoy it this chapter!

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Mazza xxx

© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Breaking the news**_

The Minister stepped out of the TARDIS first and then turned back to see Rose glancing once around the TARDIS before stepping out.

The Minister locked the TARDIS and stepped forward and took a deep breathe in. He looked to Rose who in turn looked to him and she held her hand out. He took her hand and quite cheerfully began skipping down the road.

"Alright! I have official gone insane!" Rose laughed.

"What makes you say that then?" The Minister replied.

"Well I'm skipping down my road, hand in hand with a Time Lord who looks like he came straight out of _The Wizard of Oz_!"

"That happens to be my favourite film thank you very much!"

They both laughed and Rose eventually gave in to his mad grinning and whining and began to skip, or attempted to skip in her high heels.

Once they reached her flat, Rose knocked on the door.

"Don't you have your keys? I assume you have a set of keys to yours parent's house…"

"I left them in my office, oh great I have to go and gather all my stuff! I have left everything there. Well done Rose!" she grumbled.

"Well gather them later OK?" He said smiling.

The door flung open and Rose was face to face with her nagging mother.

"Oh Rose! Where have you been? Your father came home 'bout two hours ago!" Jackie stopped her nagging as she glanced over to the young man beside Rose who was holding her hand. "Oh hello, I'm Jackie Rose's mother, nice to meet you, and you are?"

The Minister slid his hand out of Rose's grip. Rose felt the sudden rush of air brush against her once warm palm.

"I'm The Minister" he said, with a blank expression.

Jackie looked very puzzled, she smiled for a moment and glanced over to her daughter for some sort of signal to tell her this man was not insane.

"Mum, I think we better go inside, we need to talk…"

With that Rose stepped inside her mum's flat, following her mother, with the Minister close behind. As they all headed towards the lounge so they could all sit down and talk they found that Mickey was there sitting alongside Pete. They joined them and sat down. Jackie went to make some tea and came back to serve everyone. After your typical 'where have you been' questions from her dad, Rose spoke.

"Look everyone, something happened today, something important. Dad, when I went on my walk I did a bit more than some thinking. I met the Minister." Rose motioned to the man sitting beside her on the two piece sofa.

Everyone cast a glance at the man and Mickey was the first to say, "The Minister?" with a puzzled look.

Rose replied, "You probably all have your suspicions of his name and why it's more like a term. Well you are all right. The man next to me is a Time Lord.

Everyone was silenced with that, only Jackie had the nerves and the deeper curiosity to reply quite loudly saying, "Impossible! The Doctor was the last of the Time Lords! Rose you have lost your mind! How can you be sure?"

"Mum, he appeared before me in a TARDIS, and if you need more proof he has two hearts."

The Minister who was quiet through out the whole conversation said, "And when did you notice that?"

Rose grinned but also blushed. What was she supposed to say, _when I was on the TARDIS and poured my heart out to you, once you hugged me I heard two hearts._

"On the TARDIS, and don't you try to torture me by continuing this…" He grinned. _Amazing_ he thought, this girl saw right through him!

"Umm…back to reality people, OK Rose so this guy is a Time Lord, great, but why did you bring him here, not trying to sound rude or anything, but there has got to be more of a reason Rose. I mean come on Rose, I'm your best mate I know you too well for you to keep disguising what you need to say." Mickey said, he motioned to The Minister whilst stating he didn't mean to be rude. The Minister just nodded and accepted their questioning.

"You're right Mickey and I might as well just get this out in the open and put it bluntly. The Minister has invited me to go travelling with him. Invited me to finally go back to the life which you all know I crave. I have been putting on a brave face for the past few years, and don't even try to tell me you didn't know. 'Coz I know you lot knew I missed the adventure. And before you guys tell me anything, I thought you should know I have agreed and accepted the offer and will be travelling with The Minister." Rose let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and awaited her family's response.

----

Well you guys? What are you thinking? Any questions mail me but please, PLEASE continue to review! Thank you so much for reading!  
Mazza xxxxxxx


	6. The need to move on

Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Thank you so much to these guys who reviewed the last chapter, glad to hear you enjoyed it! bookEnd, Jessa7, wella, and Black Sorceress!  
Anyway this is the next chapter, again not very exciting but after this chapter, I believe it is safe to say that things will start to kick off, if you get what I mean, if you don't then don't worry I'll have the next chapter up again asap! But please, PLEASE you guys review! Thank you enjoy!  
Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The need to move on:**_

Her family around her were taken aback and looked completely stunned. Jackie didn't know what to do, or who to slap. The Minister, for trying to take her daughter away or Rose for acting like a teenager who didn't have a care in the world. Surely Rose must have known what leaving would do to her, Pete, Mickey and all her other friends.

Just as Jackie was about to snap, Pete took her hand and said, "Rose love, I think it is safe to say that even though most of us don't want you to go, you have made your decision and nothing we say will change your mind, if anything our comments may do you more harm than good." Pete sighed at the thought of what he was going to say and what the future would bring, but he continued, "I know Rose, I know you long for more than you have. Everyday I see you in the office working away, I can see what you're really thinking Rose. You have been amazing and somehow you have managed to put on a brave face all these years. And Rose, what I'm about to say I mean from the bottom of my heart, I'm happy for you Rose. We are all happy for you. You have been given a chance to go back to how you want it to be, and you deserve it. And Rose where ever you go and what ever you do remember that you have me, your mother, Mickey and the children. We will be here every time you pay us a visit and we will support you and be the loving family you have always wanted."

Rose already had tears streaming down her face. She looked to her mother for confirmation of what he just said. Jackie turned to Pete for an instant then back to Rose and nodded. Jackie knew that unlike before she wouldn't be alone in her worries for her daughter, _their_ daughter. Rose jumped from the sofa and gave her mum, dad and Mickey a great huge. She couldn't have asked for a better response.

"Thank you…thank you so much…I love you all so much." She managed to say in between her small pulses of sobs.

"'ere don't you cry otherwise you'll set us all off!" Jackie said with a quivering voice.

They all laughed. Jackie then turned to The Minister and said, "Well then, I don't know what it is with Time Lords and their obsession with my daughter but if Rose is happy then I guess I'll have to accept her decision. But be warned Minister, if you get Rose hurt, I will make sure that you are in twice as much pain as she would have been in. Got it?"

The Minister paused and was taken aback by what started as a warm hearted comment and ended in a sinister devil like tone.

"Oh don't worry about mum, she has a habit of doing that" she went back to sit by The Minister and took his hand and whispered, "She may seem like the devil but underneath she really is a nice person" The Minister grinned, _of course, it's just a mother looking out for her child, nothing unusual._

"Oi! What did you say young lady!" Jackie motioned to Rose. "Nothing bad I hope and anyway I hope you remember to bring me those biscuits I asked for! You better have especially with the response I got once I phoned you. Honestly a mother phones her daughter only to be shrugged off like some pest!" Jackie muttered, by then she had gotten up and took the empty cups of tea back to the kitchen.

Mickey was just smiling in a world of his own. On the inside he was worried for Rose but remember when he joined Rose and The Doctor on a few of their adventures and when he set off on his own and how determined he was. He would have gladly asked to join them, but because a) he didn't know the Minister and b) he had a family, adventures seemed out of the question. He never thought things would turn out as good as they did.

"Hey Rose, I guessing that I'm right to assume that you didn't buy the biscuits ay?" Mickey added once Jackie left and was out of audible range.

Rose turned to him and a slight disobedient like smile crept onto her face.

"Nope" she grinned and turned to The Minister, "Say Minister how about we go out and get my mum her biscuits then head to mine so I can pack some clothes and then head back to the TARDIS and throw them off there?"

"I'd say it wouldn't be the most fun and adventurous missions I've been on but I'd say it is a start." He smiled.

"Not to domestic for a Time Lord is it?" Rose added.

"Domestic? Yes. Annoying? No. There is nothing wrong with a bit of domestic qualities in a Time Lord thank you very much, just not too much. In fact you're lucky I agreed to visit your family! Not that you're bad or anything along those implications," he moved his head to the family around him, "just that I prefer something along the lines of life-threatening runs and humorous visits to dangerous planets!"

"Well if it helps at all thanks for agreeing to come."

"It helps a lot" he smiled and his grip around her hand tightened. Rose felt like she was on cloud 9. Everything was going perfect.

"Uum…sorry to spoil the moment but I'd thought I'd opt in here and say its alright with me to go get her majesty's biscuits while you guys head off on your adventures." Mickey added. With that the two travellers snapped out of their gaze and both grinned.

"Thanks Mickey much appreciated!" The Minister said.

With that both the travellers stood up, hand in hand, and decided that the time had come for them to leave. As the Minister bid everyone goodbye, gave his thanks for the tea, he said, "You guys here have something strong, you have a huge family bond between you all. No matter the distance between you all, it is obvious to see you will all support each other. I once had a family like that, but I lost it. Don't lose this, don't fight over petty things, cherish what you have because what you have is something so precious and rare." With that the Minister shook Pete's hand and waved goodbye to Jackie and Mickey and headed to wait outside the door.

Rose hugged her father, mother and Mickey and they all said their goodbyes.

As she left and shut the door she looked forward to see The Minister leaning against a pole his hands deeply buried in his long black jacket, as he gazed over the area. It was now Rose actually took the time to look at his clothes. Like the Doctor he had a long black coat which complemented his height a lot. Beneath that he wore a light coloured shirt which had its top 2 buttons undone to reveal the top of his chest. He was also wearing very casual but baggy worn out jeans. The denim really suited him. All in all Rose thought the Minister was quite handsome or putting another way fit. Rose snapped out of this inappropriate line of thought and recomposed herself. Rose stepped towards him, quietly and softly. Once she was in front of him he turned his head and looked to Rose.

"Thank you I know how hard it is to speak of the past and the ones you loved. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Rose you have a wonderful family. Now then if you don't mind things are REALLY starting to get a bit too domestic for my liking! Now then off to your flat and then to the TARDIS!"

With that the Minister extended his hand and Rose extended hers. Their hands met and their fingers slipped through each other. Their hands remained suspended in the air for a moment before the Minister began to run blindly forward down the stairs and out on to the street.

Rose was running alongside and laughing just at the thrill of running fast!

Once they reached her flat Rose quickly ran to the door, took the spare key from under a plant pot and inserted it into the keyhole. She ran in and out in less than 5 minutes leaving with a huge burgeon on her back.

Stunning herself and the Minister with her speed of packing she ran out to him and they in turn ran back to the TARDIS laughing their heads off thinking of what the neighbours must be thinking!

Upon reaching the TARDIS the Minister entered first and Rose paused for a moment and looked behind her and tried to remember everything as well as she could. A moment later she heard the voice, "are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

She smiled and turned around and entered the TARDIS.

This is the story of how Rose Tyler regained the life she always wanted with the perfect person to lead her through.

As she entered her new room she placed her back-pack down and sat on the bed. The structure of the room was different to the room she had on the Doctor's TARDIS. It had a circular shape and had no corners. Rose found this added to the effect of creating a larger room. And she loved it!

She then dug a hand into her pocket and removed a photo she had stuffed into her pocket whilst her frantic packing. It was a photo of her and The Doctor in his latest form. They were on New Earth and were in a passport photo booth. They were both laughing their heads off as the Doctor cracked a joke and unaware of the timer on the photo booth, a photo of them laughing had been taken.

Rose stared at the photo and whispered, "I hope I haven't disappointed you Doctor. I think I haven't. I finally have the life I always wanted again, it's just a shame you couldn't be here with me and the Minister. If only you knew there was one more Time Lord in the Universe and that you are not alone, not in that sense. I will always remember you Doctor, I hope you remember me." With that Rose got up and pinned the photo of him and her to the pin board above her bed. She then found some paper stored in the first drawer of her bed side table and writing in big bold letters, _Photos of me and my adventures!_

Rose intended on taking lots and lots of photos. She didn't want to make the mistake of ever forgetting the adventures she was to have.

"I have been given a second chance, with a wonderful man, I will not forget a single moment I have on my future adventures with him, and I'm sure that my camera I packed will indeed help me with that." Rose whispered this so lightly she barely heard it herself.

But not for The Minister who had been standing outside her room. He had originally came to check up on her, and found himself drawn to listening to the words of this young woman. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, it sort of happened. Being honest with himself he felt flattered that Rose thought of him as a _wonderful man_ and he was certain that he was not only going to live up to that name, but go beyond wonderful. For it wasn't only Rose who had been blessed that night. He had finally found the perfect companion, and he was eternally grateful to the TARDIS for letting him find her and end the loneliness.

The Minister tapped on the door and Rose shouted for him to come in. She didn't even care to think how long he might have been standing there. Instead he walked in and they both smiled to each other, as if they both knew what the other was thinking and how excited they both were.

Almost simultaneously they both began to run across the short distance between them and embraced. They both in turn laughed at each other, but for now all they could think of was how lucky they each were to have each other and of all the fun they were about to have on their adventures.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aww! Yeay to Rose for getting herself together! He he! Well what do you think? Like I said if you liked this then you'll love what's coming soon! Yes I have written the next few chapters but you'll have to review this chapter currently for now, and wait till I upload the next chapter which will be VERY soon! So please get reviewing! Thanks again you guys for reading this! Cant stress how much each review means! Cheers!  
Mazza xxxx

© M . J . S 2006


	7. Giving in into emptiness

Hey guys! Thanks again for all your reviews, they all inspired me to go on and write like there is no tomorrow! So not to worry, updates will continue to happen every single day (unless there is trouble with uploading).  
Well now, I'm glad to here you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you like this one too!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Giving in into emptiness:**_

The Doctor was lying down beneath the main controls tinkering with his sonic screwdriver and making adjustments to the TARDIS. He was in a sense trying to upgrade the TARDIS. His TARDIS was one of the many TARDIS that had not been upgraded to fully capacity before he left with it. Since then he has been trying to upgrade anything and everything. The TARDIS however had other ideas.

The TARDIS was quite happy with the level of ability she had. She hated being constantly opened, closed and reopened for no good reason at all. Sometimes the Doctor would sleep walk and head over to the main control board open it and pretend he was working. It began to worry the TARDIS. Ever since the sad separation of the Doctor and Rose it had been getting worse. The Doctor was spending more time in the TARDIS than he had ever done before in his long life. It was obvious to see the separation had severe side effects to the Doctor. He slowly began to lose the comical compassion he shared for most things in life. And during the adventures he went on he found himself hating them by the end. Hating the feeling of walking back to the TARDIS and leaving with no one to share his thoughts that were slowly bottling up in his mind. But that is the curse placed upon the _last_ living Time Lord, to be forever in solitude.

The Doctor came close to getting a new companion, whose name was Maria. However Maria was quite content with the life she had and when she was given the choice she chose family over fun, which the Doctor agreed with in the back of his mind. For if he was given the choice now he too would have given up his travelling days for even just a moment with his family and friends that he lost.

However one thing that puzzled him was why Rose? He had lost several companions before Rose and still managed to pick himself up and continue his life. Maybe he was getting too old and the strain of losing people dear to him was too hard to handle at his age.

As these thoughts rambled and plummeted in his mind, however the one thought which still remains in his mind and chooses to ignore is most likely the reason. Rose had confessed her love to him. _My God_ he thought, even now years after that moment he finds it hard to think about that moment. He had locked Rose's room on the TARDIS, and stored any photos of her in a cabinet. Sometimes he found himself being tempted to look at the photos just to see her bright smile. However he knew if he did so he would only aid in the destruction of his heart.

Did he love her? Yes. But the key word there is _did_. He had no idea how he felt towards her now. Not that it mattered, he would never see her again. So why the hell was this so hard for him to forget? Maybe he still loved her? Hard to tell though as he had almost completely wiped out the image of Rose from his mind. It sometimes pained him to do so as he knew this meant he would have to forget Rose. He never forgot any of his companions but Rose was an exception. If he didn't forget her he would be lost forever. The course of true love did run smoothly. _What am I thinking_… the Doctor paused as he stared up to the several hundreds of wires he had removed and replaced with new ones.

He sat up and perched himself on a step. _I could never forget her. Though her face maybe a blur she did touch my heart._

In the next instant the Doctor slammed his hand to the floor board. The pain shot through his arm instantly. _How could I have run out of time? HOW! Maybe if I had confessed my love to her too this would be easier. God that's it, I must be worried that she never thought I loved her…no she was smarter than that, she must have known…she had to know. _

"Please…let her know" he whispered. He then looked to his right hand which was now sore and headed to the med bay to wrap it up. Once he took care of his hand he stared down the long endless hall of the TARDIS. He felt different, he felt better for some reason. Had he finally cracked it? Was it simply a case of not knowing if he got his message across to Rose? Surely over the past few years he would have been able to figure that out!

_There is still one problem though_¸ he thought._ Do I still love her?_

With that he headed to his bedroom and lay on his bed. That one question still floating around his mind. _Do I still love her?_ Yet again we come across another question in which he will never find the answer to. _I have to make sure I don't love her, I have to let go, I have to…_

With that the Time Lord shut his eyes, and for the first time in many years he didn't see the blurry image of his former companion. All he saw was emptiness…

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

O no! What does this mean!  
Ok I know this chapter was really short, but it aids in the dramatic effect he-he!  
Well here is the first introduction of the Doctor in the story, please review and tell me what you think! All im gonna tell you is that there is plenty more to come…but that's all im saying he-he, evil I know but in the end it is all in the reader's interest – that's you guys he-he!  
Please review now thanks you guys!  
Mazza xxxx


	8. Falling into the unknown Part 1

Hey guys! Sorry bout the delay for uploading the next chapter! Here it is! Again disclaimer see chapter one blah blah blah he-he. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! Well not much to say apart from I think loads of you guys have mailed me with some good questions, and some of you will find that this is the chapter you have been waiting for, other you will have to wait a bit longer hehe )  
Anyway enjoy!  
Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Falling into the unknown (Part 1):**_

Rose had been travelling with the Minister now for about six months, but to her it felt like a lifetime. She had grown on the Minister too. But their relationship was very different to that of the one she had with the Doctor.

Unlike the Doctor, Rose had managed to reveal a domestic side to the Minister, and she absolutely loved it! The Minister was also better at showing compassion to the ones he loved. Now Rose and the Minister are not in a relationship but if you were an outsider looking in, they were acting like a loved up couple.

They had strange customs on board of the TARDIS. For example, after the fourth month of travelling they both decided that they should move into the same room. It wasn't that they were sleeping together, because they weren't. They just enjoyed each others company whilst sleeping and while they were travelling. So they moved into a bigger room on the TARDIS and they all combined their belongings.

The whole change in sleeping arrangements began when Rose couldn't sleep one night and the Minister invited her to sleep next to him. After overcoming the initial shock that she was sleeping next to her best friend who was also a Time Lord, Rose grew to love the warmth of his body beside hers. Whenever they visited her mum, Rose always found herself tip toeing into the lounge late at night to find a fully awake Time Lord waiting for her. They would snuggle up and then fall deep into sleep. Jackie however didn't throw a huge tantrum. This was because she could see that the love between these two people was not that way inclined. Merely that they were both strong enough to display their affection for each other.

Back on the TARDIS the Minister had place a screen on one of the walls to show a permanent slideshow of all the photos they had taken whilst travelling around. Several of these photos could be deemed as 'cute', 'sweet', 'horrible' or 'hilarious'. One of the most outrageous photos that could be seen was that of when they visited the plant Jutaery and Rose and the Minister had gotten quite drunk and were lying in a double bed and began to snog each other, and one thing lead to another. The photo was taken by a friend they had made on the planet. The next day was extremely awkward but they both decided to shrug it off, after all best friends kissing wasn't that bad was it? Kissing fine wasn't that bad, it was the fact that they had slept with each other that was extremely awkward. But thankfully the Minister had confronted Rose and they both decided that it was an accident. Rose didn't know what to think or to feel, but she was jut glad that they were back to normal and happy that their friendship was strong enough to get over this hurdle and look back upon it with humour. The Minister had often used this photo to black mail Rose into doing chores that needed to be done. The Minister had also placed this photo in the collection he displayed on the slideshow upon the screen. Rose didn't really understand why but she didn't mind. Rose knew that right now and even back then her and the Minister were just really good friends. They both agreed they were good kissers and good in the bedroom, but obviously the Minister was boasting about all the girls he had been with and how he has got about 900 years of experience in that department. Rose would always mock him and as payback the Minister once pretended to be very drunk and as they slept next to one another he ran his hand up Rose's arm in a very seductive manner. Rose was so shocked and taken aback that she only realised he was joking once he had rolled over and couldn't contain his laughter. Rose joined in and laughed at herself.

Rose had just gotten herself dressed and ready for their next adventure. She stepped into the control room to find the Minister playing around with his hair. She laughed and went over and styled it in a very young, hip, and stylish manner.

"So Minister, where are we headed today?" Rose questioned in a chirpy manner.

"Haven't got a clue really! What kind of a place do you want to visit? Somewhere to relax? To run? To act like a complete nutter?"

"What do you mean you always act like one all the time!" Rose joked.

"OI! Are you insulting me Rose Tyler? You better not, I do believe we both know my secret weapon?" He turned and headed in Rose's direction with the biggest childish grin she had ever seen.

Rose rolled her eyes and decided to leave the conversation at that, she really wasn't in the argumentative mood.

All of a sudden there was a large jerk sending most object in the TARDIS flying to the floor.

Rose was on the verge of falling when the Minister caught her using his right arm whist his other arm was holding on to the railings balancing them both.

"Cheers, what was that?" Rose said whist regaining her balance and holding on to the railings with both hands.

"I'm not sure but whatever it was we aren't moving anymore."

Rose nodded as she too realised this fact. They both walked over to the centre of the column and Rose looked at the screen to see where they were.

"Minister we've landed! I thought you said the TARDIS usually informs you on landings. This is strange, not only was our landing extremely bumpy, which it never is, but you didn't even plan a course or a landing."

"10 out of 10 Rose! Just what I was thinking! Now then by looking at the screen we have landed somewhere where civilisation is about and – what the…"The Minister paused and started at his screen with the signs of disbelief plastered over his face.

Rose moved over to see what he was looking at. But all she could see was some letters and numbers which she couldn't understand.

"Minister what is it?" She questioned in a tone with fear wrapped around it.

The Minister turned to Rose and spoke.

"Rose, you know that between Universes you have something called a void?" Rose nodded, afraid to even think what has happened to them. "Oh Rose no don't look worried as such we aren't in the void, in fact what has happened is pretty incredible. In between the void and the Universe you have a layer which is called the Thriving, that's where we are. Now technically it should have been impossible to reach this area with the TARDIS."

The Minster paused for a moment and fiddled with a few buttons and continued his speech not looking at Rose but apparently reading the screen.

"The reason we shouldn't have been able to reach this area is because, if we were somehow being dragged into the void, the TARDIS has so much mass that we should have been engulfed in the void. But it seems that our friends on this particular planet have managed to save us and drag us into their world. Only problem is to get out the TARDIS needs to store up on energy or gain energy from somewhere. And seeing as there is probably no where apart from Gallifrey that can supply energy, we are just going to have to let the TARDIS charge herself up, and yep you guessed it that is going to take some time! Probably about 26 hours, not long."

The Minister sighed at the end, still looking a bit confused at how this happened, but shrugged it off and turned to Rose with a huge grin on his face.

"Well then am I too assume that we have two options? Option number being we stay here and wait around and probably end up drinking and run about the TARDIS like headless chickens, or option number two we get out there and explore…oh by the way what is the name of this place?"

"Kirthor" The Minister quickly cut in.

"Right…or option number two we get out there and explore Kirthor!" Rose finished

"Right you are Miss Tyler! So is it number one or two me lady?"

"Definitely number two!"

"Excellent" the Minister cried, as they both ran for the door and stepped out into there next adventure.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

OO! Exciting stuff ay? Well anyway tell me what you think! Sorry if the chapter is kinda long! I guess I had quite a lot to fit into one chapter! Please review now that you have read it, even a short review means a lot, thanks you so much! Cheers! Have a nice day!  
Mazza


	9. Falling into the unknown Part 2

Hey guys! Long time no hear! Wow reviews this week have been low but really great! Thnxs to fadeforever and evil is live! You guys rock hehe! But please you guys who keep reading these stories keep reviewing please! Thanks, anyway enjoy the second part!  
Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Falling into the unknown (Part 2):**_

The Doctor had just woken up from his deep sleep. He sat up and shook his head and headed for the control room.

As he headed towards the control room he decided it probably would have been wise to take a shower.

As he stepped into the shower, he turned the water on. The temperature of the water was extremely hot and as each water droplet beat down upon his skin the Doctor felt his skin burn beneath its touch.

He just stood there for about half an hour with his eyes shut as the water poured on him. His mind was blank and for the first time he wasn't thinking of anything. Nothing what so ever. The Doctor felt so at ease and as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The weight of guilt, hatred, loneliness and sorrow.

As soon as he stepped out of the steaming hot shower cold air swept across his chest. It actually inflicted pain upon the Time Lord. His muscles tensed but soon relaxed as he began to get used to the temperature again.

He went to his room and grabbed his pin stripped suit and began to put his clothes on. Once he was fully dressed the Doctor left his room and headed to the control room. With nothing really to do, the Doctor would usually just hang around there either waiting for the TARDIS to break down or pick up on some distress signal.

As soon as he stepped into the control room the TARDIS began to shake and rock and the Doctor was flung across the room. His hand had grabbed hold to one of the railings and the Doctor's grip tightened as he waited for the TARDIS to land.

After about half a minute the movements stopped and the TARDIS had landed.

The Doctor went up to the TARDIS control board and whispered, "Now then old girl, what was that all about ay? Where have we landed?"

As the Doctor began to fiddle with a few buttons here or there and scan the area he landed on, his jaw almost dropped in disbelief and he cried, with a hint of excitement, "Impossible! We have landed in the Thriving!"

The Doctor began to jump around and began to collect images of the planet he happened to land on, and also began gathering as much information as possible.

The TARDIS produced some sheets of paper from a machine which could only have been described as a very advanced printer. The Doctor gathered the sheets and began to read them. _Planet Kirthor, hmm OK a name that's a start. _The Doctor was completely ignorant when it came to the Thriving, purely because whoever had managed to access this area just before the void usually was unable to escape. This was because even though travellers had managed to somehow find themselves in the Thriving, once you would try to escape your means of transport would be sucked into the void, because of being so close to the void. Many people had gone off in search of the Thriving, and never to return because of the force of attraction from the void. _But how on the hell have I managed to land on this planet?_ The Doctor's initial reaction to this whole situation is to go outside and greet the locals and gain more knowledge from them. Because right now though the TARDIS was providing information for him, she was actually hacking into the closest form of technology and trying to suck out information from there.

The Doctor had grabbed his coat and decided he should probably cease the TARDIS from extracting anymore information because he didn't know whether or not this would create a bad impression on the locals. He quickly jogged back to the centre of the TARDIS and flipped a switch which terminated the continuation of gathering information.

The Doctor then turned on his heels, quite excited and headed for the door. Unfortunately the Doctor hadn't noticed the last gathering of information the TARDIS had extracted. According to the information the Kirthorians possessed technology which was extremely advanced. Using this technology they had locked on to ships and machines that had great potential to help further their advancements in technology. In this case they had locked on to the TARDIS and dragged it on to the planet, even though it seemed as though the TARDIS had been saved from a possible attraction and swallowing deep into the void.

Kirthorians had managed to progress this far with technology because with every visitor that they had brought to the planet the Kirthorians stole their technology and used it to the benefit of themselves. Though the Kirthorians had not actually begun to combine and use the technology to its full potential this didn't mean the inhabitants were unarmed, they still possessed a threat to any 'visitors'. The planet Kirthor was relatively new compared to the age of other planets existing in the universe, however with each passing day Kirthor grows stronger and more ruthless.

Have our travellers finally sealed their doom by finding themselves trapped on a merciless planet? Will they survive the 26 hours that lay ahead of them? Will fait allow them to meet, or are they destined to never lay eyes upon each other…

--- --- --- --- ---

Evil ending! I knooow! But tell me what you think please, press that little button below saying go, and just drop a little message for meee! Please thanks you guys! Next chapter will be up soon!  
Mazza xxx


	10. Realisation of Kirthor

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, things have been a bit hectic for me! But anyway here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and again I really would like to thank the following people their reviews were both critical, inspiring and some were just down right silly he-he _YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST_! **bookend – ShrinkingVioletGirl - evil is live - E. Griffin – wella -**

I can not stress how much your reviews mean to me so thank you so much! Anyway, here we go people back to the story! (Which you may have noticed has changed one of its genre from Drama to Action and Adventure) Oooo! But it still is classified as Drama too so enjoy!  
Mazza xxxx  
© M . J . S 2006

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, however you may not use _The Minister_, the plot line, or any future fiction area names. Thanks guys

Wish list: David Tennant he-he he's really sweet! And acts like he's constantly on a sugar rush! Ha-ha

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Realisation of Kirthor:**_

As soon as the Minister and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS they were greeted by sound of cocking guns pointed directly at them.

Rose and the Minister both raised their arms up high.

"Hello, hi people, not to worry we pose not threat, honest. There is no need for the weaponry." The Minister spoke fast and with a sense of determination in his voice.

"You will follow us" One of the Kirthorians spoke.

The Kirthorians had the same bodily structure is humans how ever they seemed to be enlarged by a scale factor of 0.4, in comparison to humans.

Rose and the Minister looked to one another, both of them holding a sort of bemused look.

"No doubt then you have landed us on another planet which will either try to kill us or use us for the good of evil…" Rose mumbled, though the Minister knew she wasn't really annoyed, well not yet anyway.

"O come on! You know you love our adventures," he grinned as he turned to look at her, their eyes locking for just a moment as they both then turned to look ahead.

"Besides," the Minister continued, "It isn't like I planned to do this, we should count ourselves lucky, these people obviously saved us lives. I much prefer this to dieing a slow a painful death whilst floating around the void don't you?"

"Fair enough I'll give you that, but answer me this. If they did 'save' us then why are we being treated like we are some sort of threat. Sure we are unknown to them, but guns? No something isn't right Minister…and I know you know it too." Rose barely said the last part of her statement. She didn't want to upset the Kirhtorians anymore than they already were with them.

"My my Rose Tyler, look how we have grown. It seemed like yesterday you didn't know what a Reflucating Carboot was and now look at you, my little baby has grown." The Minster took on a fake sobbing noise as he out stretched he arms like a loving mother and was about to sweep Rose into a hug.

"Aah! None of that here please mother hen. Ha-ha!" Rose giggled.

The Minister chuckled as he knew Rose really loved it when he acted stupid.

Soon the Minister and Rose arrived at a huge building which in a way resembled medieval castles and 51st century like buildings.

_Odd,_ the Minister thought,_ I have never seen a building designed like this, it is almost like they have crossed designs from different periods of time to form a joined design. Well that would explain the odd looking city too with its fashions ranging like there was no tomorrow. _

The Minister and Rose were pushed into the building, and as soon as they stumbled in they were pushed again by another set of guards into an elevator.

"Well I don't think I've ever been pushed around like that in my entire life! And mind you my lifeline is quite a long one." He grinned.

"O don't worry Minister I'm sure that once we are back on the TARDIS I could help shorten it drastically, that is to say if we actually get out of here.

The Minister could tell Rose was beginning to have doubts about the situation they found themselves in, and he couldn't blame her. He himself didn't really know anything about this planet, so he couldn't reassure her with facts about the planets history or its culture.

The elevator stopped abruptly catching Rose and the Minister off guard as they stumbled to the floor. Rose hit the floor much harder than the Minister. Somehow the Minister had grabbed a hold of the bar whilst they were being thrown to the floor and managed to slow the speed at which he fell to the floor.

Rose moaned as the Minister helped lift her. The door opened and they walked into a pure black room, with no windows, no paintings, nothing.

A stone cold voice then began to fill the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A female human and a Time Lord, fascinating."

"Hello, my name is the Minister. Mind telling me how you came about to know I'm a Time Lord? I know it's hard to find a face as dashing as mine in the Universe but to be able to tell that it derives from the Time Lord culture has shocked me."

_Typical, the Minster being his cocky self. I just hope that this wont be the last time I hear his arrogant comments. I would very much like to live my life to the full extent._ Rose thought as she looked around the black room trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Enough of your pitiful jokes Time Lord, you and your companion are now part of my empire, and will obey my rules, understood?" The voice echoed through out the room.

"Uum…not really…"

"Well then let me spell it out for you, seeing as you obviously aren't very quick off the mark. You are now slaves to the Kirthorian Empire, and any knowledge you possess will be used to aid the Empire. Now guards take the Time Lord to his cell, and the same for his companion. I'm afraid that in this Empire men and women are to be separated, it increases the rate at which work is done. We cant have you being distracted no can we? Oh and I forgot to mention, your TARDIS has also been deemed as property of the Kirthorian Empire. I'm sure that it will serve us great use. It is our first insight into Time Lord technology."

"Well good luck with the TARDIS, she wont open up to anyone. Nothing can break her open." The Minister stated proudly.

"Well then, lets see shall we, guards!"

Suddenly two guards came a ceased Rose by her arms and began to drag her away as she kicked and screamed, until a hand was placed over her mouth to stop her screaming. Just as the Minister was about to try and free Rose from their grip he felt three guards grab him too and drag him away in the opposite direction.

As they were dragged away the Minister looked straight into Rose's eyes which will full of so much distress, and he mouthed the words _I'll find you, don't worry_. Rose tried to nodded to show she understood but just as she attempted she lost view of the Minister as she had been dragged around a corner and thrown into a room.

Similarly the Minister had been dragged off and thrown into another room.

Both rooms were pitch black and there wasn't anything inside them. The Minister assumed that these were just holding cells as the Kirthorians were probably setting up the actually cells they were to be kept in.

Rose tried to feel her way across the walls in search of anything. A bump or an indent, but found no such thing. She then leaned her back against the wall and slowly began to slide down to the floor, as she eyes stung with tears.

"Oh Minister…" she whispered. _How are we going to get out of this one?_ She thought as she slowly shut her eyes and rested her head against her hands.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Oh my daysss! Lol What has gone and happened now to our famous travellers? Hmm? Typical  Anyway (now for my plea…lol) please please PLEASE review this! Even if you are not going to say much, it means the world to me! So press that tiny cute Go button and type away! Thank you!  
Mazza


	11. Another Surprise

Ok guys! Chapter 11 is here! Yeaa! Hope you enjoy it! And yet again you reviewers are just absolutely amazing – _fantastic_ –if you will D.

**Jessa7 **_(Jess not to worry ill be updating soon so you can see what happens!) _**- pottingshedpixie **_(thank you too! A new reviewer- thanks for putting some time into reviewing my story means a lot)_**- Black Magyk **_(I'll be updating soon don't worry hun! Thanks for your review!)_**- Ignoramus shearda**_ (Well what can I say! Your review was extremely touching and you are an incredible person! Hope to stay in touch!)_** - rabid-x-llamas**_ (thank you for complimenting my story so nicely made me smile!)_** - evil is live **_(evil ur review was especially funny to read loved it!)_**– Toniboo**_ (don't you worry either, I have written ahead so uploading will be happening for rapidly to answer your questions!)_** – wella **_(thank you for reassuring me I have the characters in context much appreciated!)_**- **

Phew! Now that I got threw saying what needed to be said I just gonna say bye for now, and hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Mazza  
© M . J . S 2006**  
**

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Another surprise:**_

Like the Minister and Rose, as soon as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS he was greeted by the same welcoming party and taken towards the castle.

As he was shoved into the elevator and reached the designated floor, he too was greeted by the same icy voice, except the Doctor managed to keep a longer conversation going.

"Welcome Time Lord…" the voice said as it echoed through the whole black room.

"How do you know I'm a Time Lord?" The Doctor replied, trying to hide as much of shock from showing in his voice.

"Oh, it's obvious, the ship you arrived in had such great technology and the style of its creation is similar to that of the Time Lord race, so by assumption it was safe to say and in a way guess you were a in Time Lord. Oh and the fact that I have had a similar machine land on this planet quite recently…"

"Impossible, I'm the last of my race, unless by recently we are talking within the past 1000 years, then yes maybe." The Doctor spat the words with much venom in his voice. How dare this being speak of his race and think he can mock the fact they have been wiped out in the Time War.

The voice chuckled quietly. _Well then I see that this Doctor has no idea that he is not the last of his kind. Well then I do believe a reunion is the least I can give to him before him and the other new prisoners are put to work, until the end of their lives._

"I seemed to have missed out on a joke…what the hell is so funny?" The Doctor said challenging this invisible being.

"O you will see soon enough Doctor…soon enough."

"Oh that reminds me, might I ask what dumb idiot am I talking to? After all I generally like to remember the names of the people I have defeated…"

"Your humour is poor, my name is Sera Fernoria, King of the Kirthorian Empire. And you will refer to me as Your Majesty."

"Over my dead body…"The Doctor spat.

"Oh don't you worry that can be arranged." Fernoria laughed, "But for now Doctor, you will be escorted to a waiting cell, and from there you will be joined with other fellow male prisoners we have captured."

"O goodie!" The Doctor replied with as much sarcasm as he could drive from within himself.

As soon as he said this he was grabbed by two guards and taken to a holding cell. Once he was placed in this pitch black cell he tried to find the door he entered through but found that the walls surrounding him were flat and flawless. The Doctor then took out his Sonic Screwdriver and tried to find some source of power, not really sure what he would do once he found some, he just had to keep himself busy. But to his dismay he found nothing, probably because the walls were either made of lead or concrete which wouldn't allow any sort of energy or even radiation to pass through it.

The Doctor put away his Sonic Screwdriver and sat on the floor with his body leaning against the wall.

One hour passed and the Doctor had been napping when all of a sudden the wall to his right completely disappeared and light began to shine through into his cell. The light was blinding after being in a pitch black cell.

The same began to happen to the Minster's and Rose's cell.

Each one of them stood up and after adjusting to the light again they began to make their way towards the gap.

As Rose approached the new hole, she saw what could only be described as horrific, before her she saw hundreds of female prisoners all of them waiting. Some of them when beaten and some had died. Rose stepped out of the cell and as she did the wall behind her reappeared and she too was trapped inside this huge cell. What made the atmosphere worse was that everyone was pretty much silent. There were the odd few whispers but not loud enough to understand what they were saying.

Rose moved to the wall and sat herself down. She began to look around and try to understand what was going on but to her disappointment she understood nothing.

Beside her a woman was staring at her, all most studying her. The woman approached her and greeted her.

"Hello, my name is Cila, you're a new prisoner aren't you?"

Cila was a young woman, but had distinctive features. She had long pointed ears, barely had a nose, her eyes were very large and her pupils were very large too. She almost looked like a cat.

"Yea, I'm Rose, what is going on here?"

"We are the new prisoners that have been obtained within the last month. I have been here for about 3 days. They feed us, and that's about it." Cila began to stare off into the distance that lay ahead of her.

"Who are 'they'?"

"The Kirthorians of course. They lock on to nearby ships and pull them in and then captre the crew."

Rose paused and then realised that they weren't saved from the attraction of the void. They were pulled in by them and captured. A sudden feeling of hate and rage began to develop inside Rose. She felt so powerless. She needed to do something. She needed the Minister.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elsewhere, the Doctor and the Minister both stepped out into the huge cell. They too saw the same thing as Rose except the prisoners around them were all male. They both stepped out of their cells. The Doctor's cell opening was allocated nearer to the East of the huge cell, and the Minister's cell opening was allocated towards the North of the huge cell. They both stepped out and began to try and analyse the situation and area they found themselves in. Though they couldn't see each other they both began a trail of thought that was very similar.

Neither of the men sat down, they blended in with the few prisoners that were standing too.

_Well then, I'm pretty sure Rose will have found herself in the same situation as me only to have herself surrounded by female prisoners._ The Minster thought.

_Right then, I'm in a huge cell with prisoners,_ The Doctor thought.

_There aren't any guards_, the Minister added.

It was almost like jumping from thought to thought between the two men. The Doctor said something, and the Minister was already continuing off that trail of thought in his mind.

_Well then seems like there really is only one thing to do_ The Doctor thought.

_I'll get to know the locals!_ They both said simultaneously as they both began to wander as their eyes were scanning over the crowds of people standing and lying down.

It was the Doctor who first spotted a fairly well dressed man. He seemed to be tall, well built, and slim, but not quite as slim as the Doctor, blue eyes slightly ruffled dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a long black coat, a light coloured shirt which had its top 2 buttons undone to reveal give him a sort of 'laid back' look. He was also wearing very casual worn out jeans. All in all the man looked like he didn't have a care in the world that he was trapped as a prisoner. This surprised the Doctor. _He must have just been captured too_, the doctor thought as he continued to study the man._ But there is something different to this man, I can't quite put my finger on it but there is definitely something very different…and yet something oddly familiar._

As the Minister turned his head his eyes locked with that of a man who was staring at him too. He began to walk towards the man and as doing so he too began too study him. He was fairly tall, brown scruffy hair and had brown eyes. He was wearing a pin strip suit and some converse as shoes. The Minister smiled at that. He was fairly well dressed,_ he must be a new prisoner. But why is he staring at me like that…why does he seem so different to the rest of the prisoners here, and yet I find him oddly normal. _

They were now standing face to face, and the Minister had a nagging voice in the back of his mind saying, _why do I recognise this guy? Have I seen him somewhere before?_

The Doctor could see that the man before him too was having trouble putting a name to his face, and just as he was about to introduce himself with one of his cheesy grins, the face expression of the man in front of him changed to that of complete and utter disbelief.

The Doctor paused waiting to see how his expression would change…

"You're…" the Minister paused and began to laugh his head off as emotions began to sore through him. "YOU'RE THE DOCTOR! HA-HA! Incredible!"

The Minister swept the Doctor into a rib breaking hug and pulled away.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" The Doctor said hastily.

"No, not yet, but that can be fixed. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is the Minister."

The Doctor was hit by confusion and a load of emotions. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the man before him. _Impossible_, and yet he knew that his eyes were proving it to be true.

"You're…you're a Time Lord." The Doctor whispered as he gazed at the man before him in complete disbelief.

- x – x – x – x – x – x

Duh-duh-duuuuu! The long awaited moment for most of the readers just arrived! Did you like the way it was approached? Or just any other general comments please please PLEASE review! And please can I make a separate plea to those of you who are just reading and not reviewing, though a review may seem like a waste of time to you, it means the world to me! Thank you!  
Mazza


	12. The Reunion

Hey guys! Well like I said I have been trying to update my chapters faster, sorry if im failing! Again you guys who reviewed absolutely AMAZING, I mean it, you guys never cease to amuse me and make me inspired! You guys keep me going, because it is very easy to drop a story half way through but because of you guys I have been trying to steam ahead to finish sooner! Though I was a bit sad coz less people reviewed but still those of you who reviewed said the most amazing a hilarious stuff that all I could do was grin hehe! And here are all of you fantastic people:

**Mjsolaro - superemssuperems - evil is live – MixedUpAgain - freckles7777777**

Well now Chapter 12 here it is, enjoy and please drop a little review for me when your done thank you!  
Mazza xx  
© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**The Reunion:**_

"Yep! That's me The Minister one of the last two remaining Time Lords and I finally managed to track you down! Well actually that's not true seeing as we are prisoners here, but hey! WHOS COMPLAINING!" The Minister went on and on and on.

After a few minutes of talking, mostly about himself, he turned to look at the Doctor who was silent, but who had regained the colour that had only been drained from his face a few minutes ago.

"So, you knew about me all along. You knew that I was the last Time Lord all along." The doctor spoke with no emotion.

"Yep, I have been trying to track you down for ages, but somehow we ended up in different universes, and as you probably know jumping universes is impossible." The Minister said so as he walked and fiddled around with the wall trying to find some sort of defect. The Doctor followed by his side, seeming to regain his confidence.

"All this time I thought I was alone." The Doctor stared of into space.

"Well my brother, you are no longer alone." The Minister spoke proudly as he faced the Doctor. They extended a hand, grasped each others hand and pulled one another into each other as they hugged. The Doctor shut his eyes momentarily. _Thank you, for allowing one more to have survived. I am no longer alone. Thank you._ The Doctor whispered within his mind as they broke apart.

"Well then! I don't know about you but I believe an escape is in order!" The Doctor said in a light tone.

"Now you're talking my language! But before we do leave I need to collect a companion who too was captured. O God! She is going to be completely over the moon once she knows you're here! Ha-ha! This is perhaps the best day of my long extended life, or wait…that adventure I had on Katanamoroo was pretty fun…" The Minister began to ramble, but the Doctor didn't here anything apart from, 'companion' and 'over the moon once she knows you're here'.

Flashing images of Rose began to come to his mind and over whelmed him. The Doctor put his right hand out and leant against the wall for a moment. The Minister noticed this and realised he was entering a touchy topic. The moved to the Doctor and placed his left arm on his shoulder and spoke.

"Are you alright Doctor?"

"Yes, yes sorry about that just some old painful memories." The Doctor grinned near the end trying to cover up the pain he felt within as best as he could, but the Minister knew that look all too well and didn't fall for it.

"She is here…" The Minister whispered.

The Doctor's head shot up, "Excuse me?" He spoke with a surprised and yet angered tone.

The Minister didn't reply at that point merely locked eye contact with the Doctor, and as if he entered his mind the Doctor heard him say, _Rose is here_.

_No it can't be, snap out of it Doctor, you're losing your mind. Impossible, Rose Tyler is in London ON EARTH! Parallel Earth…_

The Doctor decided to break the silence and said, "Brother, I don't think I quite understand what you are getting at." As he said this the Doctor unknowingly began to tap his left foot silently.

"She said you do that when you are nervous or don't want to talk about something." The Minister motioned his head to the Doctor's left foot.

"Doctor, you are clearly not enjoying this 'hidden meaning' conversation, so being the person I am I'll spell it out for you." At this point he put his other hand on the Doctor's shoulder and looked him hard in the eyes. "Rose Tyler is here Doctor, she is on this planet."

The Doctor stared on at the Minster like he had just granted the most outrageous and unthinkable wish. _He brought me my Rose._

"Doctor, about six months ago my TARDIS landed on Earth and I met Rose. We began travelling with one another around the entire Universe. We had grown close and she slowly began to tell me all about you, your personality and the adventures you had been on." The Minster sighed, "And to think that I am standing before the man in which I had to live up to when travelling with Rose, well I think the best thing to say is I'm honoured." The Minister smiled.

"No, it is I who should be honoured, and I mean this from the bottom of my two hearts, I thank you, Minister, not only have I been blessed with the finding of another Time Lord today, but I find that you will have given me another chance to see Rose." The Doctor paused and then look to the floor and whispered, "My Rose…"

The Minister smiled at this, _well then I don't think any questions are needed to ask him if he still loves her._

"Well then Minister looks like we got lots to do! We have to break out, find Rose, find both of our TARDIS and then find the main control room in this department and deactivate the distress beacon which captures ships." The Doctor put on one of his world class grins.

As he said these words a few guards appeared and approached the two men.

"You two are coming with us."

"Sure why not it's not like we have anything better to do, do we Doctor?"

"Nope" The Doctor said back in an equally cheered tone.

"O and by the way, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to my companion. Her name is Rose Tyler, blonde, average height, brown eyes, has a great short temper -"

"You're friend will be joining you shortly too, don't you worry about that. That little runt was causing quite the amount of trouble, but she'll pay for her actions."

"Ah! So you have seen Rose, good! Mind you what exactly did she do?" The Minister leant in towards the guard who was walking ahead of him with a huge grin upon his face.

"Nothing to bad just started damaging the cell, at first we thought she was loosing her mind, but we soon found out that she was just trying to break her way through one of the walls using the rocks and debris in the cell. Crazy if you ask me but then again humans were never the brightest species were they? However our master has requested her and you two." Realising just how much he was talking the guard looked ahead and said something in Kirthorian which of course the TARDIS couldn't translate. But it resulted in but the Doctor and the Minister being pushed hard on the back.

The Doctor and Minister continued to walk till they reached a dead end. The guard then produced a key and held it up against the black wall and a hole appeared in the wall. Inside there were a bunch of guards holding a blonde girl facing toward forwards. In front lay the King of Kirthor. He was dressed lavishly and was holding a staff covered in jewels.

The opening of the door had gotten everybody's attention.

As the Doctor and Minister stepped into the room, the door shut firmly behind them.

The Doctor turned to look at the other guards just as the blonde girl turned her ahead to see what was happening. Their eyes locked.

Rose looked on at what could only have been described as impossible.

"Doctor…" Rose whispered as her eyes began to sting with tears and her legs began to feel weak. She felt like she was being ripped apart, all of those memories flooding back. She felt pain all over but it was numbed by him.

"Rose…o god it really is you…" The Doctor's hearts began to race and uncontrollable emotions began to rise from inside of him. Tears also began to swell within his eyes.

As they continued to look at each other at wonder, their moment was broken by the voice of King Fernoria, "Sorry to spoil the moment I'm afraid all three of you have an appointment with my executioner." Fernoria grinned and began to cackle as his voice echoed around the huge and seemingly endless room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AAAhhhh! They finally saw each other! But will this joyous reunion come to an sudden sad ending? Will they escape? Ooo! Soo many questions! Well again here is my plea for reviews. **_PLEASE REVIEW _**please write a little something, it means the world to me!  
Thank you again, ill hope to have the next chap. Up soon, but oo it depends on the num of reviews I get too! OO mwhaha turning evil hehe if you want to see the next chap you must review lol evil cackle  
cough lol soz bout that

Mazza xxxx


	13. The Escape

Hey guys OK here it is the next chapter! Well now things have really kicked off don't you think? Now once again I have to thank the following people for their dedication in reviewing my story, you guys are worthy of being called _fantastic!_

Jessa7 - evil is live – pottingshedpixie – Nathay – MixedUpAgain – bookEnd - rabid-x-llamas – abcoolness - freckles7777777

(the above names I am very grateful to!) Honestly, you guys are great, see I know there are loads of people who are reading this story but aren't reviewing. It is kind of sad really because Im sure there is always something to comment on with a story, well anyway I hope that by the end of the story they will leave an overall comment on the story! Anyway on with the show (er..i mean story hehe)  
Mazza xxx  
© M . J . S 2006  
Disclaimer Chapter 1!

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**The Escape:**_

The guards holding Rose pushed her very roughly towards the Doctor and the Minister.

Rose stumbled and the Minister lunged forward to grab her before she hit the floor. His grip around Rose tightened as she slowly regained her balance and hugged the Minister.

"Do you mind you nearly pushed her over completely!" The Minister snapped at the guards who pushed her over. The guards just shrugged what the Minister said off and turned from their prisoners.

"Hey, you alright Rose, they didn't hurt you did they?" The Minister stared down to Rose who was still in his embrace.

"No, no I'm fine thanks…" Rose became distracted again as her eyes locked upon the Doctor. He was staring at her this whole time in disbelief.

Rose slowly slipped out of the Minister's grip and began to walk towards the Doctor.

"Is it really you?" She managed to speak, even though she could feel a huge lump beginning to form in her throat.

"The one and only" The Doctor replied putting on one of his classic ear-to-ear grin.

The Doctor and Rose then ran the short distance between them in chorus and embraced.

"O Doctor…I can't believe…I can't believe…it's…" Rose tried so desperately to speak all of the emotions filling inside of her but every time she began to speak a sob leaked from her throat.

"Shh... I know, I know Rose, its ok I'm here now." The Doctor was trying very hard not to lose his voice, but giving in to temptation he squeezed his eyes shut. This resulted in a tear drop forming on his cheek and sliding down until it fell upon Rose's head. As soon as the tear touched her head Rose felt a wave of emotion, a different emotion, something she hadn't felt in so long overcome her body and soul.

"Sorry bout that, seems like I have a leak." Rose and the Doctor laughed. As they laughed they slowly parted to look at one another, as if to make sure it was real.

"So I hear you and The Minister have been doing some travelling. Is he any good?" The Doctor grinned.

"What do you mean 'is he any good'. Of course I'm good. Honestly!" Rose always thought The Minister's sarcasm was comforting to hear, even when he was being pompous.

"Actually Doctor he isn't lying there! You might have some serious competition Doctor!" Rose giggled.

For a moment the Doctor felt a wav of jealously over come him, but at the sign of Rose's giggles it disappeared.

"Uhh Rose, Doctor, just realised, his high and almightily idiot King Feronia has left the room, and the number of guards has double, o and look at that they are all armed! Well aren't we the lucky ones!" The Minister said so as he walked backwards slowly towards the Doctor and Rose, who had now parted from their embrace.

"Well then Time Lords I do believe it is time for some serious running don't you?" Rose smiled as she tried to mentally estimate how many guards there were. _Geez, this looks pretty bad, don't know how far we'd get running…_

"Rose stop mentally counting them" The Minister said as he turned to face Rose with a cheesy grin.

Rose looked back to the Minister and smiled equally and said, "Oh my gosh, now you are just freaking me out. That is like the millionth time you have been able to tell what I'm thinking!"

"Ha-ha! Well then that serves you right for doubting my knowledge upon you when we were on Gillagert! Honestly you would think a girl would give a guy a break after 4 months of travelling!" Rose laughed even harder.

Through out this conversation the Doctor felt slightly left out but that was because he was trying to concentrate on the safest way to escape.

Rose noticed the Doctor had gone silent and was worried if she was excluding him. She reached her hand out and grasped the Doctor's hand and squeezed him, him in turn squeezed her hand. Rose then reached out for the Minister's hand and did the same, he reacted the same way.

"Well I'm just the luckiest girl in the world."

The Doctor turned to the Minister and they smiled to one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor said as he moved his head towards the wall which used to have a hole in it.

"You read my mind" The Minister replied as he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to the guards in front of them, while the Doctor lunged out towards the door and took out his screwdriver.

The Minister then ran towards the new hole that appeared in the wall with Rose running by his side.

They found themselves in a different room, luckily it turned out to be the security holding area. Though their luck ran out as more guards appeared and both Time Lord's pointed out their sonic screwdrivers and the guards in front of them fell unconscious.

Rose who was now standing back against a wall was smiling as she saw the most incredible sight. The two last time Lords, working side by side. They were both now trying to find out how to find the control room. By using different settings of frequencies on their sonic screwdrivers they were able to change the room that they would step into.

"Got it! The frequency for the Control Room is 400 Kilohertz! But you need to be on Delta drive 45 ok?" The Minister called out as he was setting his screwdriver.

A few moments later both the Doctor and the Minister had their screwdrivers ready and pointed it to the East wall. Again as expected the wall changed into a hole and all three of them walked through into the control room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OK so its not a cliffhanger, but that's because it was an important moment to get over and I personally think a cliffhanger would have spoilt the atmosphere and diverted your (the reader) attention from what was the main point! Do you agree or disagree? Yep u guessed what is next, my little plea, well I say little haha!  
**Please Review!  
**All reviews will be taken with much appreciation and everyone who reviews will be given credit! And another little plea to people who are just reading, can you please leave a little comment, anything! I know you may consider it to be a waste of time, but honest it isn't and I would be eternally grateful. Thank you again all my readers, you are _incredible_. Hehe bye!xxxx  
Mazza


	14. Same Old

I'm baaaack! Mazza here again guys, and once again I have been blown away by the reviews and comments. Just before I uploaded this chapter I was watching some Doctor/rose AMV (animated music videos) and all I could feel was happiness. Because I have come to accept in my heart that the doctor loved rose and vice versa and no new 'martha' is going to ever be able to replace that. I think that was what I was most worried about really, the doctor forgettin Rose, but I have heard rumours of rose appearing in series 3 again, how could that be possible? I hope not coz then all those horrible painful memories resurface…All of this just makes me more determined to write an amazing story. On to a HAPPY and non angst story!

These people have been amazing they have been reviewing and they have my most utmost respect and thanks. Because if it weren't for them I wouldn't be writing this story.

applauds to

**wella** (thank you for the encouragement) – **bookEnd **(just as you asked I have updated soon) - **rabid-x-llamas** (take it easy on the sugar hun ha-ha special thanks to you for dedicating your first ever chapter to me of your new story! People check her story out! Its great!)- f**reckles7777777 **(soz bout not posting long chapters, it seems long on Word but comes out short, well ill update faster just for you! Lol) - **doggie101171** (I'm just going to go read your story to go review, and thanks for reviewing mine!) - **Jessa7** (Lol hello my fellow review beggar he he thank you for the comment!)- **RPQ** (Wow u nearly cried I'm glad it touched your heart that just makes me feel wonderful) – **Nathay (**thanks for the review! Short but helpful he-he) - **pottingshedpixie** (lovely to hear your thoughts! Thank you for the review)-** daffodilTARDIS** (Thank you so much for your review it was great to read, and I'm glad to hear about your dedication to the story, it means so much)- **MixedUpAgain** (Thanks for the review, and I'm glad to tell you no the story is not over yet still got a bit to go!)- **Rose is the Doctor's girl (**Thank you for reviewing! In reply to your statement you'll have to wait and see! Evil I know but it will ruin the story!)

You are the most dedicated and amazing reviewers I have ever known and I can't thank you enough and I look forward again to see what you think of this chapter.

Now then on with the story chapter 14!

© Mazza M . J . S 2006

_Disclaimer in chap 1  
_

**Chapter 14:**

**Same old:**

As they stepped in the Minister lead the way and the Doctor and Rose were behind him. The Minister raised his hand abruptly with all his fingers pointing to the ceiling giving a sort of signal.

Immediately the Minister threw himself to the wall and the Doctor copied. The Doctor who noticed that Rose didn't quite understand the signal reached out to Rose, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him as they lay against the wall in the shadows.

Rose was distracted for a moment as she fell into a trail of deep thought.

She was trying so hard to remember the last moment that she was this close to the Doctor, but unfortunately she couldn't.

Rose's elbows were bent and lay upon the Doctor's chest as she faced his body. Her head was slightly tilted to looking down as she waited for their next move.

Two guards had soon passed by and once they were out of sight Rose thought that was their queue to keep on moving. However as the Doctor felt Rose's movements he whispered down to her, "No not yet, there will be more guards coming."

Rose looked over to the Minister who at the moment was putting all of his concentration at figuring out the perfect time for them to slip out and continue moving forwards. Rose looked back to the Doctor who was now staring straight down at her. It was then Rose realised that the Doctor's hands were still on her waists and they were extremely close. For a moment Rose tensed her muscles involuntarily and the Doctor noticed this. She slowly began to blush and the Doctor again whispered to her, "Hey Rose that colour looks great on you." He grinned.

To this Rose's eyes burst open wide and she felt an uncomfortable wave of emotions inside of her. She looked to the Doctor who was just grinning at her, and soon the uncomfortable feeling drifted away into nothingness as she too began to grin.

"OK, let's move people!" The Minister whispered, and at that Rose snapped her head towards the Minister and nodded as she moved towards him. At that very moment she was worried that she pulled away too fast from the Doctor and gave the wrong impression. However when she glanced back to him to see how he felt he was smiling and nodded his head indicating forward. She nodded and turned to face forwards and concentrate. The Minister held his hand behind his back and without looking she grabbed it.

The Doctor noticed this from behind and was looking hard at the connection between this new Time Lord and his former companion. He didn't feel jealous, merely out-dated. This Time Lord seemed more casual, more _modern._ Maybe he was better for Rose when it came to travelling through time. _Now is not the time to be thinking these stupid thoughts you idiot!_ The Doctor mentally cursed himself, but as he was going to continue his pointless banter in his mind he noticed Rose stuck her hand out behind her back. The Doctor took the hand and felt her give him a tight squeeze. He squeezed her hand too as a response and a small smile crept on his face, as did with Rose.

The Minister leapt out, dragging Rose, and the Doctor with him. All three of them where now running as quietly as possible against the wall next to them determined to reach the end of this hall, which was yet another black wall. Once they stood in front of it the Doctor and the Minister stepped forward, raising their right hands pointing their sonic screwdrivers at the wall. Unlike before the wall didn't disappear but like an elevator two sliding doors before them opened and they entered the room.

The room was empty.

"Why is it empty, shouldn't there be someone sitting in front of these computers looking out for what is going on in this place, you know like a security guard?" Rose questioned whilst looking round to check if she was wrong and if there was someone in the room.

The Minister began moving forward slowly towards the wall of blinking lights and countless switches. Taking his left hand and rubbing his neck he began to ponder. The Doctor too stood their motionless and began thinking. Rose felt a bit useless as she was just standing there asking questions and not even trying to solve what was happening. But in honesty she was just a human how was she to understand what was happening in front of her if even a Time Lord didn't understand.

The Minister turned to face the Doctor with a slight frown on his face. The Doctor felt the Minister staring at him and turned to face him, with an equally confused face.

"This is strange, Rose is right, surely someone should be here controlling the security…unless." The Ministers eyes brightened, as did the Doctor's a moment later.

"SELF BOUNDING SECURITY!" They shout simultaneously. Rose stood there looking

from one to the other trying to understand what the hell they were on about.

"Right…course…why didn't I see that…" Rose said with sarcasm. Both the Doctor and the Minister chuckled.

"Care to do the honours Minister while I go and check it out?" The Doctor said whilst grinning and then letting go of Rose's hand and walking to the wall and using his sonic screwdriver, began to fiddle with the controls.

"Sure," he turned to face Rose head on and he grabbed both her hands, "Rose you remember the last planet we visited before we landed here?" Rose nodded. "Remember the huge computer room we got trapped in?"

"Yes…" Rose replied uncertainly, "Oh! Yea! 'course! How could I have forgotten! Is this the same system that uses high carrier frequency waves to distribute information directly to those who need the information? It was a much more efficient way of working, but had its downside – "

"Which, might I remind you we found out in the nick of time!" The Minister added, "And do you remember the down side Rose?" He said with a mocking tone.

"What do you mean 'do I remember' JEEZ, you'd think you really thought I forgot about it! Cheeky chimp." Rose said the last comment with a slight growl in her voice, as if she were threatening the Minister.

"Oi! No nicknames missy!" The Minister retaliated. They both laughed as they remember how many times they had argued over the stupid nicknames they gave each other.

The Doctor walked over placing a hand on both of their shoulders, "alright then seeing as we all understand what's going on how about we finish off the job at hand ay?" The Doctor said while grinning.

"Sure thing Doc!" The Minister replied as he rushed off in front of the wall pointing his screwdriver at it, and shortly to be joined by the Doctor with his screwdriver too.

Rose who remained in place shouted, "Hey Minister, Doctor hates it when people give him nicknames too, so let's spare him of the embarrassment and of all the fights that seem to come along with each nickname yea?"

The Doctor grinned as he glanced back to Rose, before the two Time Lords turned their attention to the wall in front of them. _Yep still the same old loyal Rose…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Awww! You gotta love the Doctor! Well what did you think? Did you find it cute or just too cute? I would love to hear your comments because remember it is **you** guys who are holding this story together, because if you didn't review I wouldn't continue so it is true when I say every review counts, even if you don't say much just drop a little note for moi. Cheers  
now press that little go button! FROM MAZZA

**XXXX**

**XXXX  
XXXX  
XXXXXXX  
XXXXX  
XXX  
X  
**


	15. See you soon

Hey guys Mazza here again with another update! Glad to hear from you guys, such inspirational reviews are being made and I love each and every one! And congrats to Rabid who was my 100th Reviewer! O and Rabid I hear you have been stealing freckles7777777 sugar:o ! O dear! I sense a mini fight lol SHARE CHILDREN SHARE! Hehe  
So here are the amazing people who I thank so dearly for reviewing, YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL PEEPS!

Innocent Slayer - rabid-x-llamas – MixedUpAgain - doggie101171 - Jessa7 - freckles7777777 - pottingshedpixie - daffodilTARDIS - wella - RPQ - Rose is the Doctor's girl – doctorwhoforever -

Disclaimer chapter 1

Enjoy Chapter 15 people!  
© M . J . S . 2006

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**See you soon:**_

The Time Lords both pressed the buttons on their devices at the same time, and instantly what used to be a blinking and almost glowing wall dropped dead to nothingness. Unfortunately, by destroying that wall all power was drained from the entire castle.

"Uuh…you guys? Hello? Minister? Doctor? You still there? I can't see a single thing!"

Rose felt both her hands being grabbed and she was pulled forwards. She knew exactly which Time Lord was on which side. The Doctor's grip was most powerful and protective because he hadn't seen Rose in so long and didn't want to let go, however the Minister's grip was slightly lighter, but still gave off the feeling of protectiveness and a caring touch. You could say that a little bit of their personality is given off in their grips.

They ran back to the wall came from and Rose heard the Doctor's voice saying, "We need to get to the exit so if this place is anything like I think it is I should assume we need a 100 kilohertz wave with the beta drive setting right Minister?"

"Yep, ready? OK hit it!" Then Rose could see two tiny blue dots of light either side of her pointing in front of her and as that happened a hole appeared in front of her allowing the bright light of the outside to shine into the empty dark room they stood in.

Before Rose could adjust to the change in brightness they all then ran out into the lands before them. Rose wasn't sure where they were going as she was still trying to stop the dizziness in her head, but it was safe to assume for now they were going to try and hide from the army that would soon be on their tail. They ran down a hill and stood beneath a bridge as they heard a group of men run above shouting to one another as they crossed the bridge.

Rose laughed and the Doctor and Minister both joined in too.

"Right, where to now then? I think our job here is done don't you think so too?" Rose questioned both the men beside her and in turn they both nodded.

"It is, now that we have disabled and wiped out all technology on this planet, I don't think that there will be any more 'visitors' here." The Doctor added.

"Mind you, I would love to see the King's face right now!" The Minister said as he laughed quite loudly along side his two friends.

"Shh!" Rose playfully hit the Minister's arm, "Do you want them to find us?" Rose whispered loudly.

They all smiled and looked across the meadows that lay before them. When they were dragged into the castle, they didn't really take any time to appreciate the lands around them.

"Well Rose we need to get to the TARDIS, and only hope they didn't actually get round to trying to open her up! Not that they could open her, just that I don't particularly like the idea of having to run through a swarm of armed guards and trying at the same time to unlock the TARDIS door and get us in." The Minister spoke as he looked down to Rose who was listening very carefully.

"Right then, you two get to your TARDIS, and I'll get to mine before the guards start to use their brains and figure out that's where we are heading." The Doctor said as he stuck his head out to look up and check out what was happening on the bridge, "The Coast is clear, go!"

"Wait, where are we going to meet? You know after we get into our own TARDIS?" Rose said softly as she and the Minister glanced to the Doctor. The Doctor who wasn't expecting Rose to even think about that was flattered and touched to still know she cared. Well not that he would have actually even let her leave without making sure he was going to see her again. He finally was given the chance to see Rose, _his_ Rose again and he'd be both mad and crazy if he was going to let some stupid ape emotion of coyness get in the way of him seeing her again.

"How does Earth sound hmm?" the Doctor grinned and the Minister nodded.

Rose opened her mouth to speak and question, but she hesitated, afraid of the answer she was to get. The Minister and the Doctor both noticed this and the Minister spoke.

"Rose, the TARDIS is going to be able to leave this place because it can track the route it took when it was dragged here. Once you and I leave using my TARDIS, the Doctor will be able to lock on to us and will follow us." The Minister stopped to look at Rose who was staring back in complete concentration. He grinned and continued. "So in answer to your question Rose, yes the Doctor is going to be able to come back into the same universe as us."

Rose looked to the Doctor and he gazed back silently but the expression he had was confirming everything the Minister had said.

The Minister walked forwards and was looking to the direction in which the TARDIS was parked. He then turned to the Doctor and they both embraced, "See you on Earth then brother?" the Doctor nodded as they let go and the Minister stepped back.

Rose stepped forward and stared at the Doctor. She was already being separated from him again. The Doctor stared back with the same thoughts in his mind. They embraced but what began with a gentle hug changed to a hug that symbolised everything they meant to each other. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her back almost on her waist. As they parted he lifted his hand and placed it on her chin lifting her head in the process.

"See you soon OK?" The Doctor spoke quietly and smoothly. Rose was beginning to feel tears swell up in her eyes. She nodded and they finally broke apart. Rose turned and reached for the Minister's hand and they glanced back to the Doctor and then they turned and were off running. The Doctor looked on for a moment and then turned and ran off in the opposite direction towards his TARDIS. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well? Like it, love it, or hate it lol?

**Please review people!**

It is more important now for more people to review because we have already enetered a crucial stage in the story, and reviews are indeed to keep me going really lol! Hope you enjoyed it and as ever I thank you so much for reading, and hope that my little grovelling has convinced you to drop a little review for me.  
Cheers! Mazza xxxxx


	16. Cruel Decision

BLOODY HELL YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! You're reviews – they – ARGH I don't know how much to thank you! You wrote some amazing stuff there! You guys are certainly more than worthy of the title _fantastic_. And here Ladies and Gentlemen are the most amazing people in the world:

mishy-mo - Rose is the Doctor's girl - doggie101171 - pottingshedpixie - RPQ - Keelie  
jointhestars8 - blondesavmorefun - Jessa7 – Kaz - MixedUpAgain - daffodilTARDIS - MissBlackPotter - Nathay - evil is live (_your review was extremely long and wonderful to read, thank you for keeping with my story and writing incredibly long reviews which are such a joy to read _) – doctorwhoforever -

COOKIES FOR EVEYRONE! as cookies fall down from the sky

Anyway here it is Chapter 16 Enjoy people!  
p.s sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was out wit my mate to the TATE Modern and before that I was at the V&A !

Mazza  
© M . J . S . 2006

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**Cruel decision:**_

Rose and the Minister were running at full pace towards the TARDIS. Rose was obviously slower than the Minister but every once in a while the Minister would grab Rose gently by her arm and give her a slight push, which in fact aided her in covering more distance.

The TARDIS was now in sight but unfortunately there were 3 guards sitting at posts which were surrounding the TARDIS. One of the guards was sleeping, but the two others were awake.

The Minister and Rose were now hiding behind a large tree very near to the TARDIS. Rose turned to the Minister and said, "Now what?"

The Minister turned back to face her after a long and hard gaze at the scene that lay before them. "Actually, things aren't as bad as they seem. You see the three people sitting there may be guards, but there is one subtle difference between these guards and the ones who are currently looking for us."

Rose frowned as she gently stuck her head out and looked at the guards. After a few seconds she noticed it. _They aren't armed! _She cried in her head as she snapped her head to look back at the Minister with her mouth wide open and was about to speak when the Minister placed his hand on her mouth, silencing her. He nodded to her as he took his hand away slowly and Rose, who was slightly embarrassed, nodded. _Rose you idiot you were about to shout that out loud! Think before you do something that stupid yea? You could have blown everything!_ Rose mentally kicked herself when she suddenly felt the grip she had with the Minister's hand tighten as he lead her deeper in to the forest.

They were circling the TARDIS until they were face on in front of the sleeping guard. Slowly they inched their way forwards trying very hard to keep silent. As they passed the guard they turned their backs to the TARDIS and leaned on her for a moment. Rose could have sworn she felt the TARDIS heat up as they lay back on her.

Then slowly they moved around the TARDIS with their backs still in contact with the TARDIS wall. As they slide past behind the sleeping guard they were now behind the guard who seemed quite content sitting down and gazing into the fields ahead. Rose and the Minister continued to move across the TARDIS till they finally reached the door.

Now came the tricky bit, having to unlock the door quietly. The TARDIS door was perhaps one of the squeakiest doors Rose had ever heard. The Minister, who was now a little annoyed for not oiling the door took out his key and inserted it into the lock. He turned to Rose and mouthed out to her a countdown.

"Three…two…one!" The Minister mouthed as he unlocked the door and pushed it open as fast as he could. Though as soon as he turned the handle it squeaked and the guards in front turned around and began to shout as they ran for the Minister and Rose. But by the time they reached the TARDIS Rose and the Minister were safely inside with the door locked. They both paused and looked ahead at the sight of the console room. Every time they stepped back into the TARDIS a wave of relief hit them both as they were both extremely glad to be inside the TARDIS.

The Minister then rushed forwards and began to spin and fiddle with a few switches as he ran around. Rose couldn't help but laugh at how incredibly stupid he looked. She soon joined him to offer help, not that he ever needed it. Then they took off. They were in the safe grasp of the Time Vortex.

The Minister and Rose then looked across to one another and ran straight into each others arms. Their grip was so tight but it felt so right. The Ministers arms which were currently around her lower back began to loosen in grip and fell to her waist. Rose's grip on his neck to began to loosen and she took her left arm and placed her left hand on his chest. Shortly her head was also resting against his chest.

Rose loved these intimate moments between them, but be assured it wasn't because she felt attraction to him, but because she loved him. The love between them was that like the love of the person's wellbeing not that of true love, and this 'love' was a mutual feeling between the two of them. That was also something that made it easier, she knew she wasn't dropping hints or giving off mixed signals because he didn't see her in that way.

Slowly they parted and looked to one another and the Minister silently whispered, "Destination, Earth." He grinned and so did Rose. She couldn't believe it she was going home to be with the two most important men in her life, the Doctor and the Minister. So she decided to go take a shower and change her clothes. The Minister nodded and he too decided he was going to have a quick nap and a shower.

As they both parted towards their rooms, the Minister first took a nap in his room whilst Rose took her shower.

The feeling of water against her skin was bliss. Rose always took a shower after her crazy adventures. She found it was now a necessary obligation. She began to think of the happy times and adventures that lay ahead for the three, her, the Minister, and the Doctor. Rose smiled and she began to wash out the shampoo from her hair, as she was about to step out a wave of uncomfortable emotions hit her. _Oh my God, how could I not have thought about it…_Rose paused and placed her hand against the wall of the shower to steady herself. She then leant against the wall and slowly slid down it with her breathing turning into huge gasps. Tears began to swell in her eyes and she curled into a ball. What once used to be the gentle touch on water on her skin, now felt like acid eating away her happiness. Because Rose knew when she arrived on Earth, she would be faced with a cruel choice.

"The Minster or the Doctor…" Rose whispered as she quietly sobbed away in the shower. The one thing she never thought about. Two TARDIS, two Time Lords, two different paths, one decision. But who will she choose…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DUH-DU-DUUUHH! O dear! What is going to happen! Sorry bout the cliffy but its for your own good lol! Well you know the drill by now – **PLEASE REVIEW** thank you if you do, honest you guys never seem to stop amazing me with what you have to say. So please press that cute little 'Go' button and review away to your hearts desire!

**_Mazza_** xxxxxxxxx


	17. Realisation dawning again

Hey guys I'm back again with the next chapter! Ooo most of you really got into the last chapter and started suggesting which of the two to go with! Glad you guys are enjoying it! O and just a reminder to all you UK Doctor Who fans, check out the BBC DW website, it's the new layout for Series 3. I'm not sure what to make of it, well make of _her._ Apparently "_Rose was more in awe of the Doctor, but Martha is more on level with the Doctor"_. That's what Freema said apparently, should I hate her for saying that, is that insulting Rose? I feel uneasy with that comment lol O and skip to the next paragraph if you don't want to hear a tiny spoiler I found….Captain Jack will be appearing in Series 3 Finale.

Well now to the reviewers, I have to say I think im in love with you all hahah! Lmao. But here they are the wonderful and spectacular people who have my upmost respect and I owe dearly:

daffodilTARDIS - MixedUpAgain - Nathay - evil is live - AJB oksooner - Jessa7 - blondesavmorefun - RPQ – MissBlackPotter - Rose is the Doctor's girl - wella - pottingshedpixie –

Thank you all! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love

Mazza

© M . J . S . 2006

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**Realisation dawning again:**_

The Doctor had been running for quite some time but still no pain or signs of exhaustion were kicking in. All he could think about was once he reached the TARDIS he would finally be able to go after her and see her again, except this time he was not going to lose her.

His TARDIS was in sight, and like the situation Rose and the Minister faced, there were three guards sitting down around the TARDIS in a triangular form. As the Doctor hide behind some bushes, he didn't really give much thought into what his plan was, but he noticed they were unarmed, so his life wasn't really in danger.

The Doctor picked up a relatively large stone and threw it over the TARDIS and it fell into another bush on the opposite side of where he was perched. Whilst falling it hit several branches making a reasonable amount of noise.

All of the guards suddenly where wide awake and became much more aware of their surroundings. Slowly but careful they inched there way towards the bush the stone fell in. One of the guards crawled towards the bush head on, and the other two began to circle the area and close in around the bush. As the Doctor watched and admired their obvious skill, he could help but grin madly as they had all been stupid enough to leave their posts.

The Doctor then quietly got up from behind the bush and quietly walked over to the TARDIS. Though things were slightly more difficult for the Doctor as he found that the ground that lay between him and the TARDIS was peppered with dead leaves. In other words, he was about to cross a land with egg shells scattered all over it.

As the Doctor walked quietly and slowly across the land, minding very carefully where he was placing his feet, he glanced up to see what the guards were doing. _Oh Crap!_ He thought, the guards were about 15 seconds away from attacking the empty bush and the Doctor needed to get to the TARDIS before they found out it was a false alarm.

_Leg it,_ Was the first thing that came to his mind once he took out the TARDIS key. As soon as his left foot touched once of the leaves the guards head snapped over to where the Doctor was running, but by the time they got out of the bush and headed towards the Doctor it was too late for them. The Doctor had already managed to insert his TARDIS key, open the door and throw himself inside. Once he was inside he let out a huge shout of joy.

He ran towards the controls and began flicking and turning some keys, whilst literally dancing around. Once the TARDIS was on course he rushed to get himself cleaned up and ready.

First he laid out another clean identical set of clothes to the ones he was wearing on his bed, then he headed for his shower. As he stripped himself down and got in the shower he couldn't help but start laughing at how he was acting. He felt like a stupid teenager on his first date. He began to grin even more when he thought that. _Why shouldn't I feel excited though? My wish was granted and it's not everyday someone is given this sort of blessing._

Once he had come out of the shower he dressed himself making sure he looked absolutely impeccable.

He went back to sit on the edge of his bed and began to drift off into thought. Slowly as his thoughts became deeper and deeper, the Doctor had fallen flat on his back on his bed.

His thoughts were mainly about Rose, and a few memories of their sad departing came back into his mind, though he tried to push these thoughts out. Joyful times lay ahead, let what is done be done.

He didn't know how long he lay there thinking, but it felt like an eternity, and once he felt the welcoming rocking of the TARDIS that indicated a safe landing on Earth he jumped up and headed towards the door.

As he walked down the long halls of the TARDIS he wondered what Rose was doing right now, she was probably running towards the TARDIS right now, waiting for him to step out there with one of his insane grinning faces and greet everyone. As he walked past a final corner he saw the door and paused for a moment as he walked slightly slower towards it.

Before he reached the door he glanced towards the screen on his left indicating that the TARDIS had picked up on the other TARDIS reading, and they landed in some park near the outskirts of London. It looked quite peaceful and quiet, somewhere which he knew Rose must have chosen.

He began again to concentrate on walking towards the door as a swell of emotions began to run through him like the air he was breathing.

_This is it_ he thought. _The moment you have been waiting and dreaming for, the dream which you thought could never come true is waiting for you out there._ He grinned and began to stretch out his arm for the door handle as he neared the door knowing that it was out of reach, but when he was in grabbing distance of the handle, time seemed to stop as a realisation dawned upon the Doctor. The very same thing which Rose had realised hit him like a tonne of bricks.

_O God…_he thought _I can't make Rose choose, I won't put her through that. I can see just how close she and the Minister have become, and though it pains me, I know that a decision between me and him would be extremely difficult. _

"But there is a way…" he whispered as he straightened his back and raised his head high and confidently. "I'll just have to have a quick word with the Minister." He grinned even more, a slight look of insanity could be seen on his face, but his delight was still shinning through his expression, as he turned the door handle and stepped out onto Earth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well? What did you think? I'm sure you know the drill all my loyal readers, please drop a little review for me. That applies especially for those who are just reading, I know your names (honestly I do I have a list of about 5 people he he) and I wont say them here, just drop a little **review** of what you think please means a lot! Thanks see you soon for the next chapter! Bye

Mazza

xxxxx


	18. The Bond

I'm back! Yes and here it is, a chapter which many of you have been waiting for! And yes I shall now apologise for the previous chapter, (i.e the Doctor POV) but it was a necessary step and it helped heighten the tension, don't you think so too he-he? Thank you to all the new reviewers who did finally decide to review instead of just reading, I actually got some very useful reviews, and here are all of them!

Starlite1 - RPQ - Jessa7 - daffodilTARDIS - pottingshedpixie - Leila-Rose-Bell (MissBlackPotter) - freckles7777777 - doggie101171 - saiyamar - wella - blondesavmorefun – Kirsty - Nathay - evil is live - RunForYourLife kafkapoet - MixedUpAgain -

Well here it is Chapter 18!

Mazza

© M . J . S 2006

Disclaimer See chapter 1

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**The Bond:**_

Rose had stayed about half and hour sitting in the shower crying her eyes out until she physically could cry no more. She had eventually got out and decided that she wasn't going to ruin the moment she was blessed with. She decided to put on a brave face and cross that steep bridge when the time was right, or when there was no hiding from it.

Rose had dressed herself in a casual outfit which was gorgeous and completely reflected the bright and lovely weather. She was wearing a skirt which could be described as 'flowy', it ended just above her knees and was made from pure cotton. It was mostly white but it had a large pink stitching that outlined the shape of a rose in the bottom left corner. As for her top, she was wearing a fitted baby pink strap tank top. The pink colour was almost identical to that of the colour of the stitching on her skirt. She wore flat white shoes which had a tiny bow near the front of both shoes.

By the time Rose was satisfied with the combination of garments, they had landed and the Minister was calling Rose's name.

"I'll be there in a minute Minister!" She cried, whilst she quickly ran in front of her mirror and began to sort her hair out. She let her hair down from the pony tail she placed it in and noticed that it was beautifully curled and wavy, and sat very nicely upon her shoulders. Slightly shocked at how lucky she was that she didn't need to artificially curl it or straighten it she quickly ran towards her door and headed to the Minister.

When Rose saw the Minister she couldn't help but drop her jaw and stare in wonder at how fabulous he looked. Rose couldn't help but think how he looked like one of those designer models which looked too perfect to be true. But there he was standing in front of her with a loosely fitted white shirt and a pair of suit trousers. His shirt was not tucked in and both the last and first two buttons were open allowing his shirt to spread out in opposite directions. His trousers where black but were without a single crease. A_mazing_, she thought,if she had seen anyone wear this outfit she would have thought they were either trying to hard or were unable to pull it off, but the Minister looking absolutely amazing in his clothes.

He turned to look at her once he noticed her presence and he too was stunned with how beautiful she looked. As he analysed her completely from her shoes to her wonderfully applied make up he walked up to her and took her hands and whispered, "You look beautiful, absolutely incredible."

Rose smiled and began to blush slightly when she replied, "Funny you should say that seeing as how I was just about to say how _incredibly_ handsome and gorgeous you look."

They both grinned as he slowly stepped backwards pulling Rose with him.

Both Rose and the Minister were brimming with joy. Rose was to be reunited with her long lost love of her life and the Minister had not only recently found a perfect companion, but found another Time Lord. It was like a dream.

As the Minister and Rose stepped out in to the green meadows hand in hand they began to walk slowly and closely. In fact soon the Minister had rested his hand on Rose's waist and Rose had leant her head against the Minister.

Shortly they came across a little mound and lay down side by side gazing up into the perfectly blue sky.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" Rose replied, still with her eyes gazing up.

"Its perfect isn't it? This whole situation…I find you, and another person of my race, you find the Doctor and were all perfectly healthy and alive."

Rose smiled and slowly began to shut her eyes. "Yea I know…It's too good to be true, I feel like I've been in a dream."

With that they both shut there eyes and began to snuggle close to one another, holding each other as they lay in the peacefully surroundings.

But soon a familiar noise began to ring in the air and Rose's body stiffened with her eyes wide open staring into the Minister's eyes. Rose decided she was not going to think about the painful thoughts she had on board the TARDIS and was going to act like there was nothing wrong, which soon she began to realise was true.

It was only with the faint sound of foot steps and a silhouette that stood directly in front of the Sun when the Minister and Rose turned there heads to look at the man that stood before them. The Minister stood up, and Rose gently sat up into a sitting position. The Minister and Doctor stared at each other, still with some distance between them and suddenly hugged. The sheer joy and happiness that Rose could see upon both their faces was beginning to make tears swell in her eyes. But Rose wasn't the only one who was in the verge of tears. Rose noticed that both the Minister and the Doctor who were still hugging had that shimmering look in their eyes. Soon they broke apart and the Doctor spoke.

"Brother, I thought I'd lost everyone and yet here before me you stand."

Just as the Doctor was about to continue the Minister spoke, "For the greater part of my life I had been searching for you, but there was always this great barrier or distance that stood between you and I, but now we have been reunited and we both know the feeling is far too great to describe."

Both the Minister and Doctor nodded and embraced one more time.

By the end of the speech Rose had risen and was standing further behind the Minister and the Doctor. The Doctor then turned to Rose as the Minister stepped aside. They both stood still and began to grin madly at each other. Rose couldn't help herself as a small sob escaped her mouth, with that the Doctor ran towards Rose and swiftly picked her up, spinning her round and round. Once he placed her down they were still in an embrace. Rose was now crying out loud and the Doctor had streams of tears pouring down his face.

Rose tried to speak but found it impossible to do so as she struggled to find her voice. Slowly they pulled apart, and at the sight of the Doctor crying Rose was completely taken-aback. He was crying for her? The Doctor noticed Rose's slightly confused face and grinned even more, if that was possible.

Slowly the Doctor spoke, "Oh Rose, I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now. It's just…I…you and me…" As the Doctor tried to compose a sentence Rose had noticed the Minister had begun to wander back to where both the TARDIS were parked and she took this private moment between them as an opportunity and lifted her finger and pressed it to the Doctor's lips. The Doctor paused and thought if he couldn't say it he would try showing how he felt first.

Slowly the Doctor leant in towards Rose and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Rose began to push her lips against his and raised her hands into his hair as they began to kiss one another showing their deep feeling towards each other.

Once they parted, only so that they could breathe, the Doctor looked deep into Rose's eyes and whispered, "Rose Tyler I love you."

A sudden burst of tears began to slide down Rose's already moist cheeks and she replied, "I love you too _my_ Doctor." They embraced and stood there as the gentle breeze blew against them. After a few moments the Doctor leant back.

"Rose, I'm going to go speak with the Minister for a while, I'll be back soon." He said as he gentle stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Of course" She whispered back as they reluctantly separated. Rose decided to sit herself down as she looked back to the Doctor who was now walking towards the Minister. Once the Minister and Doctor were within talking distance they both stepped into the Minister's TARDIS. From there on Rose turned her head back and lay on the soft green grass as she began to re think everything that happened recently, mainly the kiss between her and the Doctor. A kiss which symbolised everything they both meant to each other and the strength of the bond between the two.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aww! FINALLY they are reunited (properly lol) !

Well as you can see because of the rating I shall not be putting any smut into the story, but of course I'm sure you guys can do that all by yourself ha-ha!

And yippee not such a big cliffy ay? But even though it is a tiny cliffy I will be updating at my constant rate lol!

But back to the point, please **_review_** and tell me what you think. Go on push that Go button…its calling you…lol

Mazza


	19. Too good to be true

Hey guys! Mazza here again, and I'm going to tell you all something, this is the penultimate chapter! But I'll warn you the last chapter has a lot going on in it, and its EXTREMLY long, so I have fulfilled the request of making a long chapter. But more importantly this chapter is extremely important for the outcome of the chapter so reviews are very important. Again these are the wonderful people who have stuck by me in my story and have made this story possible, id like to thank them for their useful reviews.

Lupinsstar - pottingshedpixie - RPQ - Leila-Rose-Bell - Starlite1 - Ignoramus (everyone Angela has a new story its really nice, please go read it, I really do enjoy it!) - doggie101171 - Jessa7 - evil is live - MixedUpAgain - Nathay - daffodilTARDIS - blondesavmorefun - Rose is the Doctor's girl - saiyamar -**  
**

In fact can everyone please look at these people's stories, I have and they are really some of the most imaginative people and great writers.

But NOW THEN back to the story, which is nearing an end!

**  
_Chapter 19:_**

_**Too good to be true:**_

Once the Doctor had gone to see the Minister Rose lay down on the grass and shut her eyes.

Everything was so peaceful in this area of the outskirts of London, it was in fact untouched by man. The only sounds she could here were the twittering of the birds and the sound of water flowing along a narrow stream.

Rose had eventually fallen asleep which she expected herself to do. A lot of things had happened recently in one go. Having to escape from a planet which technically should have been impossible to reach, then having to deal with the emotional rollercoaster of being reunited with the doctor _and_ somehow manage to get out with their TARDIS in one piece. As Rose began to drift out of her sleepy state and think about the situation she had recently found herself in, she really couldn't believe it. Then again the Minister always said he had a knack for doing the impossible, which never really made any sense but then again neither did he. Rose smiled lightly at the thought of the Minister. He was Rose's best friend, and excluding the Doctor, no one else knew her quite as well as he did. They were alike in so many ways and different in others. He loved to wake up early, she hated to. She loved cold showers, he hated them. They both loved _Star Wars_ (especially episode three). They both love the games and fun they have on the TARDIS, but most of all they loved each other and their company. They were inseparable, but that is what she thought about her and the Doctor and look at what happened on that dreadful July day when she and the Doctor were separated…

_Argh! Rose stop thinking like that! What is wrong with you?_ She thought nagging at herself. _Stop going and thinking of the worst in the best of times, enjoy this moment you have, and the opportunity you have bee given!_ She mentally nodded and sat up slowly shaking off any remains of slumber within herself.

As she sat up she gazed at what could only be described as beautiful. She couldn't help but be shocked every time she looked at where they had landed and couldn't believe this was somewhere near London! Where were the empty _Walkers_ crisps packets, the empty crushed beer cans, the sound of cars on the motorway rushing past, breaking the silence created by nature, or the graffiti against the fence? This place was perfect.

Rose made a mental note to ask the Minister when she saw him as to where they exactly had landed. She would want to come back here every once in a while. It was perfect for a relaxing day even though it was on Earth, at least they wouldn't be at risk of being hanged, chased or –summing up- nearly killed.

Rose raised her left hand to look at her wrist and realised she hadn't put a watch on. Moaning at herself she realised she didn't know how long she had been waiting for the Doctor to come back. _He did say he would come back didn't he?_ Rose tried to think back to their conversation but found that she hadn't _really_ been paying much attention, she was far to busy day dreaming about their kiss. _Well done Rose, you just took stupidity to a new level!_

A frown appeared on her face but soon cleared as she stood up and said to herself, "I'll just go and see them, they must be done by now." Rose slowly began to walk in the direction of the TARDIS. Rose didn't want to rush over there, she knew that the Doctor and the Minister could use the cameras to see her and she didn't want them thinking that she would get so bored on her own. After all she had to keep some inner pride and self respect didn't she?

Whilst walking she began coming up with theories as to what they were doing.

_Well the Minister's TARDIS is a more advanced version than the Doctor's TARDIS so maybe he is still in awe at all the different gadgets and gizmos. He is probably dismantling one or two things to get a better look. No that can't be it, remember who's with him. The Minister. And he is NOT going to let anyone take anything apart and try and put it together on the TARDIS, probably not even the Doctor._ The Minister used to hate it when he would see the overly packaged cars on Earth with the extra spoilers and headlights. He used to frown upon it saying it was pointless trying to cram so much on to one car, which is a bit hypocritical seeing as the Time Lords put so much space inside that tiny little phone box. He would always reply to that argument saying, "Rose the Time Lords used _technology_ to do so, these drivers aren't using anything, not even their noodles!"

Thinking back Rose smiled and couldn't contain a slight soft chuckle that slipped from her mouth.

_OK so maybe not dismantling but maybe talking? What for this long? No that wouldn't make sense either. Although… it's not like I really have any sense of time right now, for all I know I could have just been sleeping for ten minutes._ At this Rose slowed her pace down even more on the verge of stopping. _No way was I only asleep for ten minutes. _Rose resumed her previous slow pace and continued moving forwards.

Instead of thinking of what they were doing Rose went slightly off track and began to think about how they would be around one another. Obviously once they overcame the fact that they were not alone, how would their personalities compare. Would they clash, or fit perfectly? Rose tried to mentally compare them but found herself picturing both men and comparing how gorgeous they both looked and before she could nag at herself again she drew up a list of there qualities.

It dawned on Rose that the Doctor might actually just be a little intimidated. Not because of how the Minister acted but because he was probably teaching the Doctor about all the newer and more advanced technology on board _his_ TARDIS. And that's another reason he might feel a little less superior to him currently, he wasn't inside his time machine, but in the Minister's. He might have felt a bit out of place, but of course he would do his best to hide this.

Rose actually began to feel a bit upset and found the urge to reach the TARDIS growing as she couldn't bare the thought of the Doctor even _thinking_ that he had competition. She wanted to be by his side and comfort him, and smooth out the atmosphere, _if_ there was one. They may be getting on fine and she was over analysing. _Yes that probably is what I'm doing…but I would have loved to see the Doctor's face when he saw the console room! _How he would react to what is considered as a 'serious' room being transformed into a 'chill out room' with paintings by famous artists, surround sound speaker especially for play music nice and loud, and the flat screen showing photos of the adventures they had been on.

Rose was almost right in front of the TARDIS when she abruptly stopped. _Oh God no…the photo…THAT PHOTO. No no no!_ She cried in her mind. Her stomach felt like it was bursting out but felt empty at the same time, her mind began to fill with possibilities of what he would do if he saw _that_ photo and her body was burning. Would the Doctor even look at her? Would he get mad at the Minister?

Rose sprinted the remaining small distance between her and the TARDIS and threw open the door with such haste, anxiety, and fear she felt like she was going to fall over.

Had this photo just ruined everything? Ruined the future relationship of her and the Doctor? Could the Doctor be now arguing and burning with fury at the Minister. Had it ruined the reunion of the two last remaining Time Lords?

It seems like things became too good to be true…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OH NO! What is Rose going to do? How is this going to change things!  
**Ok but seriously reviews are not only really appreciated at this point but they are really needed.**You see if I don't get reviews near the end I wont know if I'm ending it correctly how even if some changes are needed to the finale. Also another thing, if I have crammed too much into one document I may not be able to upload it! But I'm sure ill find a way of doing it!  
But again another plea **_please review!_**

Thank you

Mazza


	20. Explorations Ahead

Hey guys I'm back and I just got my GCSE results and I did so much better than I expected and I'm over the moon right now lol i only got one B n everything else A n A so happy! I FEEL FANTASTIC he he! Here it is the last chapter of A Blast from the Past, and a huge thank you must go to those who reviewed, but for those who different this is your last chance to tell me what you thought overall, and trust me depending on the number of reviews I get in this chapter will determine whether or not I will continue to make a sequel. But most of all I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a 'feel good' chapter really, which to be honest all Rose/Doctor fans deserve, especially since the Doctor put on that radioactive blue suit and picked a companion straight out of Terminator 3 lol.

Huge thank you to the reviewers (which I adore!):

Starlite1 - pottingshedpixie - Ignoramus - blondesavmorefun - RPQ - lupinsstar - freckles7777777 - Black Magyk - evil is live - Jessa7 - Nathay - daffodilTARDIS - MixedUpAgain - bookEnd - rabid-x-llamas - ShrinkingVioletGirl - Miss Sara 11

On with the Chapter then!

Mazza  
© M . J . S 2006

_**Chapter 20:**_

_**Explorations Ahead:**_

The Doctor was sitting on a chair perched right next to the flat screen TV which was showing the slideshow of photos. The Minister was sitting on a couch opposite the Doctor's chair on the other side of the flat screen. The TV was sandwiched between the two Time Lords.

The TV wasn't currently showing that specific photo right now, it was showing a different adventure (on the planet Loref), but unfortunately Rose couldn't remember whether they went to Loref before _or_ after that incident. If it was before Rose had to find a way of disrupting the slideshow. But if the incident happened _after_ visiting Loref…well then Rose was in some serious trouble and could only hope that the Doctor hadn't bothered to look at the photos either because he was too jealous or arrogant. She didn't care which would have been his excuse for not looking she just hoped that one was the case.

"Hey! Hey Rose calm down, I know I said the TARDIS door could handle severe blows to it without breaking but I don't think it is Tyler Proof!" The Minister spoke loudly with a cheeky grin on his face and the Doctor gave a slight chuckle but didn't look at her. He was busy reading a thick book in his hands.

Rose who stood motionless at the door looked at both the men and then at the TV. The fact that they were acting normal and sharing jokes caused a huge bundle of emotions to build up inside of her. A huge, big fat load of fear. _OK now I'm scared…has he seen the photo? If he has then why isn't he biting the Minister's head off or shouting at me calling me unfaithful? What if he is giving me the silent treatment? God I hope not…Right well it seems like there is really only one probable answer – the Doctor obviously hasn't seen the photo. Now is my chance to try and stop the slideshow. Damn it where were the controls to that TV again? The Minister showed it to me once but I can't remember!_

Rose slowly began to walk towards the middle of the console room moving in a circle along the centre railings. As she glanced over the several buttons trying to find one she recognised the Doctor spoke.

"Rose, you seem to be staring at the controls, I hope you're not intending on pushing random buttons. I know how tempting it is but I think we deserve one day off our wild adventures don't you?" Rose head snapped up whilst the Doctor was talking to her and their eyes locked. He seemed to have a mysterious look on his face which Rose couldn't quite understand, this worried her even more.

Trying not to seem suspicious she left the controls and came to sit down on the couch beside the Minister struggling to keep her eyes from wandering on to the TV nearby. She didn't want to divert anyone's attention to the TV but she had to know if that photo was on the screen so she could create a diversion to distract the Doctor from looking.

As she sat down she spoke, "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Rose Tyler it's hard to think what you couldn't interrupt with that entrance!" The Minister joked, and Rose began to feel her face changing colour and burning. She playfully slapped the Minister's arm and replied.

"Oh so would you have preferred me not to have apologised then? Right mental note, no need to have manners on board the TARDIS" Rose replied with a light hearted and joking tone. She almost managed to fool herself into thinking nothing was wrong.

"Rose when we are on the TARDIS might I remind you that you have to listen to _my _rules and disobeying them has consequences. Remember? Hmm?" The Minister's head was tilting towards Rose and he had a huge grin plastered on his face with both his eyebrows raised.

Rose's eyes widened and were staring straight at the Minister, she didn't notice that the Doctor had slowly lifted his eyes to look at the situation that lay opposite him, however once they both went silent he gazed back down to the book.

Rose was completely god-smacked. _THAT IDIOT! What is he saying! Surely he knows that could have the most dreadful consequences! I need to talk to him and remind his big fat and obviously empty head just what is at stake! Wait keep cool Rose don't act suspicious, act like your playing his game._ But just as she was about to reply with some rebellious speech including 'you can't use that on me forever' or 'this is just getting boring and repetitive' the Minister stood and walked over to the Doctor.

_WHAT IS HE DOING? Is he really going to tell him? I have to stop him!_ Rose was on the edge of her seat about to bolt up, grab the Minister and drag him deep into the TARDIS when the Minister spoke.

"Doctor, if you're done with that book I'd be more than happy to go and put it back."

The Doctor looked up and shut the book, "Yes thank you, it was of great help."

The Minister and the Doctor both grinned and the Minister began to walk deep into the TARDIS hallways. Rose was just getting up to go follow him when the Doctor spoke.

"Rose why _did_ you burst into the TARDIS, is something wrong?" The Doctor spoke in monotone, but emphasised the 'did' with a humorous tone.

Rose just sat there on the edge of the seat and gazed at the ground. She didn't know where else to look. Should she have looked at the Doctor? _No that would have been torture._ Whilst Rose was trying her hardest at coming up with an excuse the Doctor had sat up and walked over to sit beside her on the two-seater couch.

Rose's heart was beating so fast it began to disrupt her hearing. _O God, its over, I'm finished. Its too late to make an excuse he'll see straight through it. _Rose began to sit back in the couch and curled her legs so they were on the couch.

She was in so much pain and agony she didn't know how much more of this she could take. All of her memories of that night were coming back to her and she was feeling incredibly stupid. After stupidity the feeling of guilt began to eat her soul away. She should have kept the Doctor in her life. Even if she thought they would never see each other again, that way maybe the incident wouldn't have happened. Secretly she knew that wasn't the case, the small amount of alcohol she and the Minister drank knocked them out of their senses, and if a Time Lord couldn't handle it how the hell was she supposed to? _Stop making excuses Rose, you made a mistake and the only thing you can do is to live up to the consequences, even if…even if it may mean you lose him, its better than lying to him._

At that Rose raised her head high and opened her mouth to speak. It was then that she noticed how close they were sitting. Rose was leaning her back against the wall of the couch and the Doctor mirrored that image except he was leaning on his right shoulder facing her. She looked to him and he looked back, the moment was tense and Rose knew what she had to do.

The Doctor during this whole time was just looking at her, with an expression which she couldn't figure out. He was hiding all of his emotions and he knew when he looked at her face she was trying to tell him something which she was obviously struggling to do.

Rose took a deep breath in and spoke, "Doctor, there is something…something I have to tell you." Rose looked again at the Doctor's face and realised his expression hadn't changed. _Why can't I tell what he is thinking?_

"Doctor, what I'm about to tell you…it's not what it seems. You see it was when we, me and the Minister of course, had visited this planet. It was a lovely planet, great scenery lovely people too, looked like a human crossed with an eagle, but they couldn't fly which I found weird and anyway we were invited by them – the bird people of course, don't remember their species' name bit rude I know but you know me Doctor my memory is pretty poor." Rose was babbling like there was no tomorrow and she knew she was. She was hoping it would help with telling, but it did quite the opposite, it refrained her from telling. She was doing a bit of a 'Doctor'. She was babbling like he used to except in her voice a hint of fear could be heard because every once in a while her pitch would change or she would stutter.

The Doctor tilted his head down and raised it again and softly spoke, "Rose…"

"Remember the time when we were drifting through the Time Vortex and you told me to hold that button down and a split second later I forgot which one? Ha! Yeah me and my bad memory ay?"

"Rose…" The Doctor spoke again in the tone with the same quietness.

"I'm just a silly silly ape who forgets things and you know what I wonder how on Earth you managed to put up with me. Well actually I can't say 'on Earth' seeing as most of the time were in some distant galaxy."

"Rose!" The Doctor spoke much louder and this stopped Rose as she turned to face him. She knew she couldn't keep waffling, because he had seen straight through her.

The Doctor moved slightly closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Rose at this point couldn't speak and wasn't even thinking. Why was he hugging her? Gosh he definitely didn't know, _wonderful_ one more slate of guilt added to her huge load of it…

"I know" He whispered gently into her ear. Rose shivered slightly as his breath warmed the skin on her neck.

They pulled apart and Rose regained a little brain activity, just enough to say, "You…you know?"

Rose was now completely defenceless, he obviously saw the photo and that was it, finto Rose Tyler and the Doctor ended before it even started. Though that didn't explain why he hugged her so tightly and pulled her so close.

Rose's eyes began to swell up with tears at the thought of her and the Doctor's relationship finishing because of a stupid little mistake which she made. She would have done anything, _anything_ to go back and change her decision.

"Rose, while you were outside I was looking through your photos of adventures with the Minister and he was giving a running commentary on all the places you had been and of course we reached _that_ photo."

"Doctor –" Rose spoke quietly before being interrupted by the Doctor.

"Rose please," Rose gazed back at the Doctor dreading what was coming. Maybe he was dumping her, and trying to do it in the kindest way possible but that trail of thought was stopped as the Doctor continued.

He sighed, "The Minister explained to me what happened. At first I didn't know what to think. I had just finally found you and another Time Lord. Then I find out him and you had a 'thing'. After my state of confusion anger began to settle in and unfortunately the Minister had to bare it all, though mind you he some how managed to twist the words flying out of my mouth and caused me to stop and think. We continued talking and the Minister then showed me something. After that all of my anger seemed to melt away and I spent a good half an hour apologizing to him for my behaviour."

Whilst speaking the Doctor had averted his eyes to the TV screen looking at the show of photos showing the pair of them happy and joyful. This made the Doctor smile for a moment and then turned to Rose, "Do you know what he showed me Rose?"

Rose shook her head, slightly afraid but hopeful. If he was admitting he was angry and that he got over it maybe, just _maybe_, there was a chance at things working out.

The Doctor stood up and reached down to Rose's hand and grabbed it gently as he slowly lifted her to her feet. He began to walk ahead as Rose followed close behind. They began to walk deep into the TARDIS and took a couple of turns, but through out there slow journey Rose didn't pay any attention whatsoever to where they were going.

Rose gazed ahead to the back of the Doctor's head. His hair was a little messy, he had clearly ran his hands through his hair several times, and he only did that when he was stressed. And yet now he seems to be in a complete state of calmness and tranquillity. This was what made Rose scared. How could he be so calm?

Soon the Doctor stopped and Rose did so too as if it was a reflex action. The Doctor turned to his left and then turned again to face Rose, who was staring at him. Slightly embarrassed at her gazing Rose quickly diverted her eyes to her surroundings immediately recognising where they were. They were standing outside her bedroom door.

Rose looked at the door then turned to the Doctor with confusion written all over her face. But before she could summon the courage to ask the Doctor what they were doing he was already opening her bedroom door and pulled Rose with him. They walked across to one of the walls plastered with photos of her adventures with the Minister.

Rose was now beginning to think this may be the Doctor trying to make Rose feel guilty about what she had done. Well it was certainly working. She let her eyes roam over the countless photos until her eyes stopped on the photo of her and the Doctor, right in the middle of the sea of images. Her eyes remained there thinking back to when that photo was taken. It was taken a few weeks after the Doctor had regenerated. The photo was beautiful because it showed the Doctor and Rose smiling at each other completely unaware of the photo being taken. It showed them as they truly were, it showed the love between them. Rose felt her eyes beginning to swell with tears as she remembered exactly what she was thinking when that photo was taken. In the back other mind all she could hear herself say was, _all I want is your love Doctor…_She tried extremely hard to fight against the tears, and she was winning. She closed her eyes for a moment and re opened them when they were slightly less watery.

"Rose," The Doctor spoke with such a gentle voice as Rose turned to look at him, to look at the first man she ever truly loved. He placed his left hand on her moist cheek and she leant into his touch as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He then took his hand away and began to pull down the photo of him and Rose from the wall.

_So he really is ending it…I don't blame him, I never deserved him anyway…o Doctor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and now you will never know how much I regret doing what I did._

The next thing she saw the Doctor do was a little shocking to her, but she had forgotten that the Minister had something to do with it obviously. The Doctor turned the photo round and began to read something written on the back.

"_To my dear Doctor, where ever you may be,_

_I will never forget you. Even now as I travel with another Time Lord everyday I am reminded of you. You touched my heart and stain every breath I take. My love for you will never die, just as my hope of being reunited with you. I wish you all the best, in your future adventures and can only pray that you have found someone to travel with._

_Over the lonely and empty years of waiting and hoping for you to return, I was never alone. Because I had you in my heart and in my mind and that was more than I ever deserved from you._

_Love from Rose_

Rose was already crying quietly looking down at the ground. She didn't know what to think or what to do, but she knew one thing, she wanted the Doctor.

"Doctor, I –" But Rose was cut off as the Doctor quickly in one movement with both his hands cupped Rose's cheeks and had pulled her into a kiss. What began as a slow and loving bond between two lovers grew into a passionate and affectionate kiss. Rose lifted both her arms and threw them round the Doctor's neck and the Doctor released his hands from her cheeks to grip her by the waist as he drew her close to himself.

As they slowly parted, both lost for breath, the Doctor spoke, "Rose, I know you regret what you did, not only from this photo but also from what the Minister has told me and Rose I forgive you, I wouldn't even consider being angry at _you_ Rose, because I need you Rose Tyler and because…because I love you."

Rose was grinning madly with tears still pouring down her cheeks as she openly declared again, "And I love you Doctor, more than you'll ever know."

Just as they were about to close in for another kiss they were interrupted by a cough.

"None of that business on here thank you very much!" The Minister spoke mocking the tone of a parental figure with a fake look of disgust.

Rose giggled and the Doctor grinned madly as the Minister walked over, "I'm just messing with ya! I was wondering how long it would take for you two to sort this out I was getting _bored!_"

At this Rose reached for a pillow on her bed and threw it at the Minister. He cried out as he was hit, "Right Rose Tyler this means WAR! _La liberte!"_ He cried the last statement in an extremely high pitched voice as he charged at Rose who could not help herself laughing and was eventually grabbed by the Minister and slung over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down!" She shrieked.

"Hmm. Let me think about that one, NO!" He turned to face the Doctor who was now completely grinning and trying really hard not to burst out laughing at the sight before him. It was now extremely clear that the love between Rose and the Minister was the kind of love you would find in a family. "So Doctor I'm thinking we should put her into a Stereo Spectrum room, or is that just too predictable?"

"You have one on board your TARDIS?" The Doctor cried, completely ignoring Rose who was becoming extremely dizzy and was _still_ clinging on to the Minister upside down.

"Indeed I do! Though come to think of it, it probably is a bit _too_ cruel to put Rose in. I got a better idea." The Minister stepped back a little and began to twirl round in a circle faster and faster. Rose was now screaming as she couldn't grip any longer and was praying that the Minister wouldn't let her go. Soon the Minister stopped and spoke.

"So Rose how are we feeling?" He spoke in a cheery tone.

All that could be heard was a mumble and the Doctor and Minister both burst out laughing.

"Doctor, I think you better take over here, I have had my revenge for her recent _indecent_ actions on board our ship."

The Minister gently placed Rose on her feet and she soon stumbled falling to the floor, however the Doctor had caught her and swept her up in to his arms knowing full well there was not chance of her walking.

As the Minister and the Doctor, who was still carrying Rose, walked outside into the green meadows, they stopped a few meters away from the TARDIS and sat down. The Doctor began to lay Rose down gently and he too lay beside her. Eventually after all there chit chat and talking, the Doctor and Minister both got up and headed towards the TARDIS again.

"Oi! You better not be leaving me here on my own again!" Rose cried.

The Doctor stopped at looked to Rose as he extended his arms out to her as she wrapped herself around him, and he did the same. Slowly the Doctor turned with Rose and as they held on to each other side by side they followed the Minister who was heading towards the TARDIS.

The Minister stopped about four meters away from he TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose joined him by his side. Rose was imbedded between the Minister and the Doctor. Rose was gripping the Minister's hand pretty tightly and also had her other arm snaked around the Doctor's waist.

"Rose while you were sleeping the Doctor and I weren't only talking about you and the little situation that we had in our hands." The Minister spoke in a cool and bland voice looking straight ahead at the two TARDIS in deep concentration.

"I thought you guys were gone for too long, what were you doing fiddling with the TARDIS or something?" Rose replied curiously when in the back of her mind she was beginning to get a sense of dread and fear.

There was silence for a moment and Rose now turned to look at the Doctor who was also deep in concentration staring straight ahead.

"I suppose you could say we were _fiddling_ with the TARDIS, but we had a bit more purpose behind what we were doing. When you burst in the TARDIS we had actually just finished preparing." The Doctor spoke as he kept his gaze straight ahead, but noticing Rose's rising fear he gripped her waist tighter and turned to look at her. Simultaneously the Minister turned to look at her tightening his grip on her hand.

Rose turned her head from side to side staring at the two Time Lords. "Minister, Doctor please whatever it is your trying to say just say it, you're worrying me…" Rose continued to look from side to side at the Doctor and the Minister. Both men took upon an expression of pride but clear sadness could be seen behind their eyes.

"Rose, when you were reunited with the Doctor and when we landed here did a thought not occur to you along the lines of 'what now?' or 'where do we go from here?'".

Rose's eyes widened and her heart plummeted deep into an unknown hole within her soul. _O God, they have thought about it too, please don't make me choose…please._ She silently begged in her mind, closing her eyes for a moment trying to force back the tears beginning to grow in her eyes. She re opened them looked straight ahead just as the Doctor and Minister did. The scene that lay before her was too much to handle and Rose was beginning to feel her knees go limp, but she did her best to remain balanced.

Before Rose she saw two identical Police Boxes and in the corner of her eye she saw the Minister on her left and the Doctor on her right. Her mind was going insane, thoughts and feelings were flying all over the place and Rose couldn't compose herself to form sentences.

"Hey Rose, look at me." The Minister spoke quietly as Rose opened her eyes to look at the Minister's face smiling warmly. "Rose, I knew that we were going to be faced with this sort of a situation as soon as we met the Doctor. I also knew you would inevitably begin to think that you would have to choose between the Doctor and me." He paused for a moment looking to the Doctor who turned his head to look at the Minister, his face was incredibly difficult to read. There were no signs of emotion and he was bottling up everything within himself until the end.

Rose's eyes began to sting and she let her face fall looking to the ground, tears now falling freely to the floor.

Now it was the Doctor who turned to her and comforted her, "Rose we would never, _ever_, put you in that sort of a situation, you hear me? Never. So we realised there was another way. You see Rose Time Lord's have a little trick which you are about to see."

Rose's head shot up to look at the Doctor and was about to speak as her mind was suddenly back on track from the moment he said 'another way', but the Doctor prevented her from talking just by one look as he and the Minister withdrew a small oval shaped device from there pockets and pointed towards the TARDIS.

"Don't be scared Rose" The Minister spoke just before he and the Doctor moved their thumbs in a circle upon the surface of this device and suddenly a blinding amount of light began to shine from both TARDIS.

Rose cried out a little as she turned her head to shade her eyes and face, the sheer amount of little was burning and aching her eyes. Before she knew it she was sandwiched between the two Time Lords as they blocked as much of the light from Rose. They were huddled together for about half a minute when the bursting light abruptly stopped. Rose was still in a state of complete shock and she lost her balance. The Minister was the one to catch Rose and help her up as the Doctor turned and stepped forward towards where the light had been emitted from.

As Rose regained her balance she too walked ahead with the Minister hand in hand and the sight before her was not one she expected. Where there were once two TARDIS was now only one, and was now standing in the middle of where the two TARDIS stood.

Rose looked on in disbelief and spoke, "What happened, where is the other TARDIS and who's TARDIS is that?"

"That Rose Tyler is _our_ TARDIS." The Minister grinned madly at her as she turned to look at him as if he was mad.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, this is the trick, that bursting amount of light you saw was the energy being used." The Doctor paused and turned to look at Rose with one of his classic grins and continued. "The Minister and I merged the two TARDIS together. Everything inside will be a combination of the two characteristics of the two TARDIS. Everything from the buttons on the control board to the wall structures to the items in every room."

Rose walked forward towards the TARDIS whilst the Doctor and Minister stood side by side smiling and looking at Rose. She withdrew her TARDIS key and inserted it into the lock and after the sound of a click the door opened squeakily. "I'm guessing then this is the Doctor's TARDIS door!" She turned to grin at the Doctor who was too happy to reply with some sort of 'come back'.

Rose stepped into the TARDIS and couldn't even describe in her mind what she saw. The walls were clearly from the Minister's TARDIS and yet the beams that were supporting them were from the Doctors. She ran down the hall to see all the rooms and they too were a mix of both. She stopped when she saw a door which resembled her bedroom door on the Doctor's TARDIS. She extended her hand and rest it against the door as she gently opened it. The room was again a mix and but what surprised her the most was all of her belongings on board the Doctor's and Minister's TARDIS were now neatly arranged in one room. She smiled then ran out towards the console room to find the Minister and the Doctor standing side by side. She ran and hugged them both. As they all held each other's hand Rose spoke.

"I would scream 'Incredible' and 'fantastic' but they can't even begin to cover how I feel." Rose grinned madly.

"Well then now that that is over and done with I do believe we have a Universe waiting to be explored and saved, don't you?" The Minister spoke whilst grinning madly.

The Doctor grinned and Rose nodded as they all stood around the central column wondering what terrifying adventures this magnificent machine would take them to.

But now things were going to be different because for these three adventurers danger may lay ahead in their future, but they would face it head on together, hand in hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**The End**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well that is it! The End Finto Capush lol I hope you really did enjoy the story, to all my fans and reviewers thank you for sticking with this story, and again sorry about the delay! But I must stress again for those who don't review now is the last chance you have to tell me what you thought overall and what you think I should do next. So again its really important that I get some **reviews** now. And for those who have begun to read the story now that it has finished please don't hesitate to leave a review on the story because ill be checking what you guys think I should do! Again thank you to all my reviewers and to all the friends I made over the course of writing this story.  
Hope you are all well!  
!cookies fall from the sky!

**Mazza**

**xXxXxXx**


End file.
